The Dark Guardians
by Takato Metallium
Summary: AU, dark, slash Leekato, Hirokenta, Makziaoai and Ruri . Rifts between the Tamers will be closed as Jenrya and Takato return from a six year self imposed exile in the Dejitarusekai to complete their destiny as the Dark Guardians. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter I

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and help them?"

"For the hundredth time, Jen, they told me to leave! I'm not going back to help people who don't want it. Zhuqiamon can kill them for all I care."

The year was 2002; in a few months it would come to be known as the first year digital monsters made real contact with humans. Of course, Jenrya Lee and Takato Matsuda didn't know this as they trekked across the rocky terrain of the Dejitarusekai's Southern province. The brunet was still mad that the other Tamers had pushed him away just because of a simple mistake.

Jenrya agreed with him that Megidramon had been necessary.

Dear, sweet, _kind_ Jenrya agreed with him that Beelzebumon had to be stopped at all costs.

Jenrya Lee, the first one to have ever become his true friend.

Hirokazu and Kenta had only been people with whom he shared a common interest. They were more like each other's best friend, always leaving him out of things and making him feel like a third wheel. They hadn't believed him about Gillmon anyway and Hirokazu had pulled through at the last moment with Indramon with a stupid little cardboard cutout Takato had to put all his faith in.

Hirokazu had nearly cost the life of the world if it hadn't worked, if the Gnomes hadn't intervened.

Juri was more of an acquaintance than a friend; a classmate only and had been his first crush whom he'd gotten over quickly. He only knew her because she and her family shopped at his parent's bakery to buy bread for their restaurant.

She had laughed at him for his childish antics when it came to Digimon before she found out they were real. Now she was broken by Leomon's death. Takato felt as though she would never smile again.

Ruki babied him, there was no doubt about it. Even now he knew that the redhead didn't think of him as anything more than a "little boy with a stupid pet Digimon" as she had put it when they first met. She was still cold towards him even after all their time together as a team.

She feared only for herself and Renamon's safety.

Ryo…he couldn't really say that he knew Ryo all that well, despite the tournament information Hirokazu had relayed to him after they'd met the older boy. Ryo was obviously taken by Ruki, had a pole so far up his arse he'd have to bend over to pull it out. He knew that whatever Ruki thought about him, Ryo would agree with. He seemed like that kind of guy; the kind who would sweet-talk their way into a girl's heart using anything to their advantage.

Shuichon was a little girl; Jenrya's younger sister with whom he had trusted the Tamers to take home safely. She had tried to follow them but Hirokazu had ordered Guardromon to hold her back. She didn't understand why they hated them; didn't understand that her brother had "committed a sin" by following him to the depths of Hell.

In due time, perhaps she would forget she ever had a brother like Jenrya in the first place. All because of him.

Takato stopped walking, making the small group halt in their progress and he felt the half-Chinese boy place a hand on his shoulder.

"Takato?"

"You should go back," he whispered bitterly, hands clenching at his sides. "Maybe they'll forgive you if they think you killed me."

"Takato, look at me." The slightly taller boy tilted his chin up and he was forced to meet those compassionate gray eyes. He felt tears slip down his cheeks, unable to hold himself back. Ruki was right – he was a crybaby. "I'm not turning away from you. The others are too blind to see that what you had to do was necessary. If you hadn't stopped Beelzebumon when you did, we would all be dead by now. They'll see that you were right, with time."

"Jen…" Takato wrapped his arms around his teammate, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "…I don't know what I'd do without you." He could feel Jenrya rubbing circles between his shoulder blades, the other arm wrapped around his waist. "You've been so nice to me since day one that I…I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you, Jen."

"Don't." Jenrya pulled out of the hug, once more tilting his face up. "I'm your friend, and I don't expect any kind of repayment. There's a saying my sensei taught me; Give but don't receive. Do you know what that means?" He smiled at the confused look on Takato's face. It means that you can hand out what you want but never expect anything back. I don't want you to give me anything in return. Your friendship is enough. No matter what happens, no matter what anybody says to you…I won't believe anything different."

Takato was sobbing, latching on to his friend's orange vest as their partners watched the interaction between their humans with confusion. Jenrya only slowly squatted them down, the brunet Tamer gathered in his arms as he hushed him gently.

Far off behind them, a stronghold crumbled…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
****Chapter I  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Plot:_ AU, dark, slash (Leekato, Hirokenta, Makziaoai and Ruri). Rifts between the Tamers will be closed as Jenrya and Takato return from a six-year self-imposed exile in the Dejitarusekai to complete their destiny as the Dark Guardians. Rewritten.  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver-red eyes looked out the window of the train a little sleepily, but the holder of those eyes didn't complain about the lack of sleep, listening instead to the sounds of heavy breathing and snores filling the train car. It wasn't the first time Takato Matsuda had gone without sleep over the last six years, and although the rhythmic clicking of the wheels on the track lured him into the land of slumber, he just wouldn't allow it. Years of being on edge, even during his sleep, had taught him to be alert when he didn't need it.

Jenrya Lee slept in his lap, covered by his leather jacket as a makeshift blanket as the bluenet's chest heaved softly in time with his intake and outtake of breath. Their partner Digimon slept soundlessly nearby, though every once in a while BlackGillmon or BlackTerriermon's ears would prick up for noise only to fall back down.

It didn't bother the other passengers too much that they had Digimon – in fact, apparently the monsters were seen everywhere in the Real World these days; it only bothered them that they were black and had signs that practically screamed they were viral types. Takato scoffed at this of course; he hadn't the heart to tell them that BlackGillmon had been a viral in the first place.

Had it really been six years since the others had ditched them? Takato couldn't tell as his body clock was still getting used to being outside of the Dejitarusekai. Jenrya had caught the year on a newspaper earlier when they'd been boarding the train bound for West Shinjuku from Shibuya. 2009…it still felt like 2002, like they'd never left in the first place, like they had never searched for Calumon in the Dejitarusekai…

"BlackGillmon…evolved to…" The muffled sound brought Takato out of his reverie, turning his eyes over to his partner with a soft smile. The others had been wrong – forcing BlackGillmon to evolve to Mega hadn't erased his innocence, only a little of it. He'd lost his childish voice and most notably the change of colour from brilliant red to shadowy black but that was it.

The fallen Tamer sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair and shifting his legs a little, hearing Jenrya moan softly before turning over in his lap, nuzzling his head to his chest. Jenrya wasn't like the others. Instead of abandoning him like they had, the half-Chinese teen had stuck beside him, becoming a fallen angel like himself in the process. Takato half kept expecting him to turn around and backstab him like the others had but it was only until after Terriermon had become a viral-type did he realize Jenrya intended to stand by him through anything, be it an earthquake or another evil Digimon bent on dominating both worlds.

Speaking of which…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mie Matsuda wiped her hands on her apron after she set the fresh batch of bread onto the shelves at the window, moving her way back across the floor to the hallway behind the counter. Days had been slow for her since the Tamers had come back without her son – Mie and her husband assuming he was dead in the Dejitarusekai as the teens wouldn't tell them what had happened. Takehiro was out running errands and delivering a cake for some company or other, so Mie was left to her own devices until the bell rang, signaling customers. Sighing slightly, the woman put on a friendly smile, walking back out front only to stop dead in the doorway, feeling as though she was going to faint.

Standing there was a teenager who looked like an older version of her son, only instead of the brilliant cherry-red eyes, the young man bore silver-crimson ones, had longer spiked hair and a lithe but muscular figure of 5"9'. A black leather jacket flowed down to his shins, legs covered by some sort of dark denim material and a tight gray shirt over his chest, feet encased in knee-length combat boots and hands in black fishnet fingerless gloves. At his side was a Digimon she swore vaguely resembled her son's partner, a slight memory of the day he left, when she had been introduced to Gillmon. Only this reptilian Digimon was black in colour instead of red.

"T-Takato?" Mie whispered, fingers crossed as the teen turned to regard her, a small, soft smile curling on thin lips.

"Sorry it took me so long to come home, okaasan," was the equally hushed reply. He gave a slight 'irk' sound when he was engulfed in a large hug, hands remaining in his jacket pockets as BlackGillmon watched the scene curiously, wondering whether or not he should attack before deciding the woman was safe and relaxed. Takato couldn't find it in himself to hug her back as Mie started sobbing into his chest, instead looking on as she looked up, tears in her copper eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mie managed to smile through her tears, standing back and rubbing her eyes though they continued to run down her cheeks. "I'm just…just happy you're finally home, safe and sound. Are you hungry? Gillmon?"

"Actually, it's BlackGillmon now. And yeah, we could use some food. We haven't eaten since we left the Dejitarusekai twenty-four hours ago," Takato answered for the both of them as the teen and his Digimon were ushered into the connected house by his mother, Mie turning around the sign on the door of the bakery to say 'CLOSED'. "There's something I need to tell you…where's otousan?"

"He's out, but he'll be back in a little while," Mie gushed, moving to the kitchen as she motioned for them to take a seat on the lounge. "What would you boys like? There's more than enough so help yourselves."

BlackGillmon looked towards his Tamer, receiving a nod before he asked. "Can I have bread and peanut butter?"

"Of course."

"Yay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janyuu sipped his morning coffee, looking over the newspaper as his wife washed the dishes from breakfast. Shuichon had already left for school a couple of hours ago with Lopmon, so her parents were left alone as Janyuu got ready for work, which started in an hour. He and the rest of the Wild Bunch were working for Hypnos now, keeping a steady watch over the Dejitarusekai and warning the Tamers whenever a digital monster Realized into the Real World. In fact, he had become pretty good friends with Yamaki over the past six years and he and his wife Reika popped over for dinner and a chat every now and then.

Still, through all of his years recording what went on in the Dejitarusekai and repairing the damage done by the D-Reaper, he did not find any traces of his son Jenrya. Janyuu rubbed his temples as he turned the page before his ears caught a knock on the door and his wife moved to open it. A soft gasp of surprise followed by a whisper of "Jenrya?" made Janyuu look over his paper only to have it drop in his lap and scatter across the floor a moment later as he stared in shock.

In the doorway stood his son, his partner Digimon sitting on his shoulders almost mimicking the way Lopmon did with Shuichon. Jenrya had grown a lot, about 6"1' if Janyuu guessed correctly, with a lanky but well-muscled body. His blue hair reached down to his collarbone and was straight, his bangs out of their former spike and his eyes an icy dark green. A black leather trenchcoat hugged his shoulders with a dark green tank top underneath with a soft dark material clung to his hips, feet covered in black boots. His D-Arc hung out in the open on his belt and Janyuu noticed that Terriermon was a different colour than he had been before, cream-coloured fur now pastel white while the green of his ears was as black as his eyes.

"Jenrya!" Janyuu stood from his seat as Mayumi hugged their son, making BlackTerriermon fall from his shoulder with a comment at being pushed off his perch but nonetheless took his place standing at Jenrya's side. The older man observed that the bluenet didn't bother to hug his mother back, instead standing there motionless like he didn't know what she was doing or felt he didn't deserve such a warm welcome.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back." Jenrya's voice was soft and warm, but then again he had hardly ever shouted since he was a child, only raising his voice in the heat of battle. Mayumi only shook her head, smiling softly as she offered him the chance for a drink or something to eat. At the mention of food, BlackTerriermon's stomach growled and the bunny-like digital monster blushed as the elder Lee's laughed, his partner sending him a smile which he returned sheepishly.

"Choose what you want. We always keep the cupboards well-stocked since Lopmon lives here now," Mayumi said, making her way back into the kitchen and boiling the kettle for tea with BlackTerriermon raiding the cupboard, his eyes shining with glee. "Take a seat, Jenrya! We have so much to talk about!"

"We do, actually." Jenrya took the seat to Janyuu's right like he always had as a ten-year-old, face solemn as his father picked up the newspaper mess and put it back on the rack. "I came back to ask you to leave."

"What?" Janyuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, frowning and Mayumi nearly dropped the teacup in her hand. "You can't be serious!"

His son's calm, collected green eyes told him otherwise however. "I am. Takato and I have been traveling the Dejitarusekai for the last six years so I would know whether or not I was serious about anything. I need you to leave because there is a battle that is going to take place in the Real World, here in West Shinjuku. A Digimon by the name of Kagemon is hell bent on the destruction of the Dejitarusekai and the Real World and has resurrected the Daevas. We are afraid that the Daevas might have trailed behind us to the Real World again."

Janyuu seemed to consider his son's words as Mayumi placed the tea on the table, helping BlackTerriermon up onto a chair with his snack and sitting down next to her husband. "I'm sure the others will be able to handle it. They always have done in the past and the new Tamers will be ready to back them up if needed."

Jenrya shook his head, hands in his pockets again as he leaned back in his seat, looking up towards the ceiling with a darkened face shadowed by long blue hair. "The Daevas are more powerful than they were before – more powerful than you can even begin to imagine. It takes an Omega-level evolution to defeat most of them. We fought Mukuramon at the gateway to the other dimension before we came here, so he wouldn't be able to spy on us like he did back in the year 2002…" The bluenet seemed to stop short, eyes narrowing as he stood from the chair and his partner pushed away from his own, suddenly not interested in his treat anymore.

"What's wrong, boys?"

"Jenrya…do you sense that?" BlackTerriermon's little nose sniffed the air.

A warning chill went up his Tamer's spine as he nodded in agreement, right hand clenching into a fist. "Yeah. A Digimon just Realized nearby. A Daeva." He turned to leave, but was stopped a moment short by Janyuu talking about calling the other Tamers. "Don't. This is our fight only. _Ruki_ and the _others_ have nothing to do with this." With that, the fallen Tamer took off running for the doorway to the balcony with his partner on his shoulder, Mayumi calling out in alarm as he slid the glass door open, reaching the edge. Janyuu reached the door just in time to see his son leap over the railing on his hands, running to the barrier with the sudden rush of wind drifting upward as he watched his nineteen-year-old son who had just walked back into his life free-fall to the ground.

"_Jenrya_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want with her!" Beelzebumon growled as he stood in front of his Tamers, Shuichon and Lopmon, along with the other members of their gym class, guns cocked and ready. The other Digimon-toting kids had their partners ready to back him up if necessary, although he very much doubted he'd need help since he was, after all, a demon lord.

Mihiramon paced in front of him much like the cat he had been modified after, a growl rumbling low from the Daeva's throat. "You are testing my patience, Beelzebumon. Either you move or…"

"_Exhaust Flame_!"

Mihiramon howled as he was struck in the side by a ball of dark purple flame and Beelzebumon raised his eyes only to have them widen in shock as a Digimon stepped into the misty digital fog currently surrounding the middle school. He resembled Growmon a great deal only his skin was as dark as night and his hair-fur was a very light, almost white violet. His eye were feral, the other viral could tell, but it was the Tamer who caught his attention as he stepped next to his partner, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yes. Do tell us what you want with Shuichon before I have to kill you." The brunet raised his head, moving some hair from his silver-crimson eyes as he smiled coolly. "Or is it her partner you want? Lopmon?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, fallen Tamer," Mihiramon purred, stalking his way over to him as Beelzebumon lowered his guns, caught completely off-guard by the newcomer. "It's not too late to join us, you know."

The human actually seemed to consider, putting his hands on his hips as he bounced on the balls of his feet and looking thoughtful before poking his tongue out playfully, eyes narrowing into deadly cat-like slits. "Go chew on a fish."

"_Cannon Barrage_!"

Jenrya stepped up, meeting Takato's mischievous eyes with a smile. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic delays and everything."

"No problem. Let's take him down before he can cause anymore damage to the Real World's time stream. Omega-level?"

A curt nod was all Takato needed as an answer from his boyfriend as they raised their D-Arcs, a brightly dark light surrounding them as Beelzebumon, the middle-school students, Shuichon, Lopmon, Ai and Makoto looked on in awe.

"_We call upon the powers of the Catalyst_.

_Grant us the power of Shining Evolution_!"

As the light engulfed them and he shielded his eyes and used his wings to shield those of the students and his Tamers, Beelzebumon could swear he heard childish giggling ringing through the air before it, and the light, died away…

End of chapter one; to be continued…

_Notes:_ It's back. ((collapses into her chair)) **The Dark Guardians**, formerly known as **The Dolphin's Cry**, is back. After much rewriting, editing and looking over, I have decided to post this fic again, since it seemed to be so popular last time. For those of you who were wondering about what happened to its former existence – FanFiction decided to take it offline mainly because it was a songfic.  
Now it's back and better than it was before…IMO. But only you guys can tell me whether you like it or not. Please leave a review with constructive criticism, pointing out any mistakes I may have made or anything you might like to see in the future (minus straight couples); remember that this fic is undergoing heavy editing and may not be the same as it was before. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter II

Takato was proud to claim his bakery the first in the Dejitarusekai.

The sign out front said so itself.

The brunet human heard the oven ping, excusing himself from talking with an Agumon and asking Gillmon to take over the counter. The red dinosaur did so willingly, for when the oven pinged, it meant more bread for the customers and even closer to the end of the day when he could eat the day-old rolls.

Takato wiped his hands on his apron, grabbing an oven mitt from the top of the kitchen counter and opening the oven door. Terriermon was nearby, ears pinned up so they didn't get into the dough he was mixing together, flashing him a cheeky smile as Takato set the new bread down onto the kitchen bench and popped a new batch in, sliding the fresh rolls onto a cooler.

Jenrya was at his daily job helping the Datamon gather and store information from the digital data rolling around the landscape in the fuzzy balls of pink and purple they had seen on their first night here, three years ago. It was only right for a teenager of his computer genius – having grown up with a programmer as a father – and Takato stayed home with his partners making a living in the bakery.

It had taken some time, but the two boys had finally pulled something together. The denizens of the Digimon village they lived in were weary of them at first, which was understandable since they were human, but they were regular faces now in the shop that Takato talked with to find out the latest buzz going around the village, since he didn't get out very often with running the bakery. The Datamon had been willing to let someone experienced deal with uploading the data day in and out, which led Jenrya to generally being late home.

Takato heaved a sigh as he slipped a glass of water under the tap and filled it half way, tilting his head back to drink the cool water with ease, wiping sweat from his forehead when he was done with his free hand. Now he knew why his mother had complained so much after a hard day's work…

His eyes turned wistful at the thought of his mother. It was true that he thought of his parents every now and then, about how worried they must have been about him. Unless of course the others had told them he was dead, which was fine with him. Even though he was their only son, he didn't want Mie and Takehiro to worry about him. He knew that Jenrya felt the same way about his own family.

There was a sudden explosion outside, such a tremor that it made Terriermon slide off the bench with a yell and a crash and the fresh bread tumbled to the floor. Takato held his balance by holding onto the sink, his glass slipping out of his fingers and crashing to the floor with a clatter. A few bits of plaster fell from the roof of the kitchen, and the shattering of glass as the windows broke apart.

'_What on earth_…?'

"Takato!" Gillmon's voice called from the front of the shop, and he instantly recognized the tone without having to see his friend's eyes.

There was an enemy outside.

He knelt down and freed Terriermon's ears with ease that came from practice. "Go find Jen!"

"No need to tell me twice!" The rabbit-like Digimon was out of the window in a shot, his ears catching an upheaval of wind, leaving Takato to throw off his apron and join the red dinosaurian monster outside on the street.

Yep…their quiet village life was ruined.

Digimon of all sorts and types were running away from where he faced, their screams echoing in his ears and forever dancing in his memory. However, he managed to get hold of a Floramon, asking her what was going on. She looked back at him with haunted eyes and answered in such a shaky tone that Takato had been forced to let her go, asking a Tailmon to take care of her as he and Gillmon charged through the surging crowd.

The name the Floramon had said would forever run through his mind with the image of her eyes…

'_Kagemon is here_…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
****Chapter II  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_We call upon the powers of the Catalyst_.

_Grant us the power of Shining Evolution_!"

A brightly dark light engulfed the area before honing in on the two humans and their partners, forming four black-purple columns of light around them as the middle-school students, their Digimon, Beelzebumon, Lopmon, Shuichon, Ai and Makoto watched with wide eyes. The demon lord de-evolved back to his Child form, feeling as though the two of them could handle it – he had seen years ago what they were capable of and Lopmon nodded in agreement, stepping back as their Tamers glanced at each other.

"_ChaosDukemon_!"

"_FateGargomon_!"

Where the four had once stood was now a dark knight, black and purple armor gleaming in the dim sunlight as his partner took his place at his side, the familiar clicking sound indicating his gun-arms were loaded. Almost as one, the students pulled out their D-Arcs, whining in frustration when they didn't receive any data, but Impmon looked over towards Lopmon, who it seemed had stopped breathing for a moment before she whispered something barely audible.

"The legend does exist," she breathed, eyes wide as she turned to look at the purple demon, their humans looking down in question. "The legend of the fallen Tamers and dark guardians, passed down through the Dejitarusekai for hundreds on thousands of years. It states that in the darkest hours they would come, one a dark knight of chaos and the other a creature of destruction. They protect the Catalyst – a force of evolution – from its enemies, from those who would wish to use its powers for evil. It's all true." Lopmon shook her head gently, turning her attention back to the trio. "I learned of the legend when I became a Daeva, but I never believed it to be true."

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," ChaosDukemon spoke, shield to his chest and lance to his side, back to back with his larger partner. "Take your pick, Mihiramon. Either way you're going down."

There was a low growl in Mihiramon's throat, eyes switching from biomerge to biomerge before he leapt forward, tail arched over his back to indicate he was going to attack, only to be swatted away effortlessly by FateGargomon, sending the Holy Beast crashing into the side of the school and the students scattering, signaling the start of the battle.

A van suddenly decided to pull up at that moment and out of it clambered the original Tamers and their partners, making their way over to where Shuichon, Ai and Makoto stood with their own while sending their Digimon in to help. Ruki seemed a bit taken aback by the glare in ChaosDukemon's eyes, a snarl in a vaguely familiar voice telling her and the others to 'stay out of it'. Ryo looked at the younger Tamers, an explanation wanted while Impmon smirked, leaning against Ai's leg.

"You're gonna get yer ass kicked if ya interfere. Trust me on this and stay out of it."

Hirokazu reluctantly called his partner back, deciding to take faith in Impmon's words as it seemed the two unfamiliar Digimon were doing fairly good on their own and the others decided to step back as well, wanting to know who the strangers were.

Mihiramon found himself being blown back by a _Forlorn Cannonade_, data flickering around parts of his body before he managed to struggle up, only to be pressed mercilessly to the ground by FateGargomon's left gun-arm. ChaosDukemon seemed to be calm about everything, lanced tossed over his shoulder as he regarded the Daeva one last time.

"This is your last chance, Mihiramon. Either you tell us what you want with Shuichon and Lopmon or you're data again." The dark knight shrugged, shield hand to his hip. "It doesn't matter either way, since you'll be deleted. It's only a matter of time before we learn what Kagemon wants, but I think you'd want to save your colleagues the breath and tell us right now."

There was a coldness to the Omega-level's voice that shocked the Tamers, and a familiarity that made Hirokazu and Kenta shiver, glancing to each other. Croaking laughter was all that came from Mihiramon before he found a lance imbedded in his chest, golden eyes meeting ChaosDukemon's before they, too, dissipated into the air. FateGargomon stood from where he was kneeling, regarding his smaller companion with a glance as they de-evolved, giving the Tamers the shock of their lives.

Takato ran a hand through his chestnut hair, looking down at his partner before turning his gaze to his boyfriend. "That's another one we didn't get an answer from." He seemed to sigh in disappointment, raising his arms to cross them behind his head and lean back slightly. "What a waste of time. Why don't they ever just listen to me?" He eased out of his relaxed pose, looking at the bluenet again. "I guess this means we'll have to keep a closer eye on them, ne?" Jenrya nodded in agreement, hands in his pockets as BlackTerriermon took his usual perch on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show their faces again!" The two boys turned to come face to face with Ruki, the young woman making her way over with an angry expression on her face and Renamon backing her up. Ryo, Hirokazu, Kenta and the younger Tamers, however, chose to look on even though Ruki had become somewhat of a substitute leader after they ditched Takato. Silver-crimson eyes narrowed as he turned calmly, raising his gaze to meet Renamon's.

"I gather you haven't told them who lead you back to the Real World, or are you too ashamed to admit that you needed help from us?" Renamon seemed to hesitate in her step, noticing the furious look from Ruki before vanishing.

"Renamon!" the redhead snarled, turning with a raised fist. "What do you think you're doing! Get back here!"

"I'm sorry, Ruki," came her voice in a whisper. "But I'm afraid we _are_ in their debt."

"What are you going to do now, Makino?" Takato looked smug, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded the female Tamer. "Without your precious Renamon to protect you?" He leaned forward until he could whisper into her ear, his voice a low purr. "I'd stay out of our way if I were you. We have business here in the Real World that doesn't concern you Tamers." Takato swerved to dodge her fist, sending the girl sprawling to the ground. "You're too sloppy. I would have figured you'd have gained something from fighting all those Digimon. I only side-stepped out of the way slowly."

"Stop teasing her, Takato," Jenrya spoke softly. A smile was on the bluenet's face as he gazed coolly down at her. "We need to get in touch with the Sovereigns to tell them another of Kagemon's crew have been deleted."

"Mou, I guess you're right." The other fallen Tamer sighed a little ruefully, watching Ruki get back on her feet with a dark smirk. "And here I was looking forward to an easy battle for a change. It's a pain in the ass being hand-picked to save both worlds, ne Jen?" A small niche of recognition passed through Shuichon's eyes at the name but nothing else as the two walked over to her, leaving Ruki in their wake.

"HEY! I'm not done with you yet, Matsuda!"

"Our fight was over the moment I turned my back to you, Makino," he called back, not even glancing over his shoulder at her. "Or should I say when you turned your back on me?" His silver-red eyes fell on Jen's little sister, his voice turning soft. "Shuichon-chan, we'll be escorting you and your partner home. Just in case the Daevas decide to send another."

"We were sent by the Sovereigns to guard you," Jenrya added quietly, half expecting her to throw herself at him yelling "oniisan" like she used to, but either she thought he was dead or…she had no memory of him. "Both yourself and Lopmon are in grave danger in the upcoming battle."

"So why did they send _you_?" Ryo bit in, fists clenched at his sides. Both fallen Tamers looked at him as though he was a mere annoyance, and he _hated_ that.

"We're their best agents of course," Takato answered smoothly, the smirk returning to his lips. "We're the only ones who can achieve Omega evolution, therefore we are the best ones for this job."

"You see, ever since you left us to rot in the Dejitarusekai, we've been training. Quinglonmon-sama offered us the job of destroying those who would wish to harm both the Dejitarusekai and Real World," Jenrya offered, hands in his pockets, dark green eyes cold. "Those ones who succeeded in coming over to _your_ side of the playing field were just pathetic lackeys we let escape."

"What exactly _is_ Omega evolution?" Kenta asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "There's no record of an Omega evolution in Hypnos' database or any of the Monster Maker files."

"Simple. Think of the fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Times the power of the fusion by ten thousand." The brunet guardian's lips quirked upwards, bearing his teeth in a smug grin. "Add that Calumon offered us his powers of Shining Evolution. We're easily the strongest Tamers here, but that's only because we're fallen, no thanks to you. A dark Tamer has far more power than a normal one, like you and everyone else with a partner here."

"I never…even dreamed…" Lopmon breathed, her eyes shining with what could be passed as happiness. Jenrya and Takato looked down at her, their expressions changing. "I never dreamed that what happened six years ago would bring the dark guardians to life."

"We get that a lot."

"'Tis the price of being famous in the Dejitarusekai." Jenrya shrugged, looking at his partner before turning back to her. "I want to thank you for keeping Shuichon safe all this time, Lopmon. Zhuqiamon-sama said to tell you he forgives you for your actions back then. He understands the bond now, after putting up with us." The two fallen ones poked their tongues out childishly at each other, giving a short-lived laugh.

"Please, tell my Sovereign that I am grateful!" Lopmon beamed up at him, bowing as best as she could. "Quinglonmon-sama truly picked the best warriors to keep both worlds safe."

"Shuichon-chan, we'll pick you up as soon as school lets out." The half-Chinese girl only nodded, the past conversation swimming around in her head as Takato turned to Jenrya again. "Well, guess now's as good a time as ever to tell the Sovereigns. Baihumon should be pleased."

"What about?" Hirokazu looked puzzled; it was all too confusing for him.

"Baihumon-sama and Mihiramon are both tiger-like Digimon, distantly related," Jenrya answered, looking towards the brunet. "Baihumon-sama couldn't _stand_ him, as tolerant of him as Zhuqiamon-sama was of humans."

"Why couldn't he get rid of him himself, then?" Makoto asked, scratching his head.

"Mihiramon wasn't in his territory. No matter how much he pleaded Quinglonmon-sama, the Sovereigns have an agreement that they cannot take the life of a Digimon in another Sovereign's territory. Sad to say that poor Ebonwomon-sama had to put up with him." Takato and Jenrya shared another short laugh, smiling at each other before turning to go.

"Wait…" Ai looked confused, glancing between the two of them. "…You said 'humans' when you talked about Zhuqiamon. Aren't you human too?"

"We've spent too much time in the Dejitarusekai." Takato's voice sounded almost sad, his head bowed and looking down towards BlackGillmon at his side. "We are no longer…entirely human."

"Mere data, with a few scraps of human DNA flowing around the DataStream of our bodies. And the power of Calumon and the Gnomes keeps us together." Jenrya's voice was also distantly soft, staring straight ahead. "The Digimon have sacrificed a lot to keep us alive. That's why we take great pride in our position; we need to repay our debt somehow, and this is the only way. To keep the Dejitarusekai from falling into Kagemon's filthy hands."

"After the final battle…who knows what will become of us." The brunet managed a shaky laugh, looking over his shoulder at the younger Tamers with a smile that bared all his teeth in a friendly grin with a wave. "Never stop living. Someday, maybe something good will come of it. Until that day comes, stay alive and enjoy ever moment to its fullest. Life's too short to worry about petty things, so when something gets you down, stand up and smile about it, ne?"

Nothing more was said and the dark guardians vanished in a flash of white data along with their partners, leaving the congregate of Tamers staring after them as silence drifted over the crowd and cold autumn wind blew across the courtyard.

"Man, now I feel really guilty," Hirokazu whispered, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he looked at Kenta. "Gillmon was one thing but if I'd have known this was going to happen…"

"You're too loyal for your own good, 'Kazu. And loud-mouthed." Kenta was looking at his feet, also ashamed as MarineAngemon tried to comfort him. "I should have done something to stop it, too, but I…I was too afraid…"

"They deserved what they got! What he did was unforgivable!" Ruki spat angrily, fists clenched in the air as she glared at the spot they'd vanished from.

"What _you_ did was unforgivable!" Impmon growled lowly, flames appearing to flicker at his fingertips as Lopmon crouched into a fighting stance next to him. "Takato and Jenrya didn't deserve to have that happen to them, regardless of what happened!"

"You were there, you saw how he created Megidramon with his anger!" Ryo was taking Ruki's side in the fight, as always, Cyberdramon snarling beside his Tamer. "In fact, you were the cause of the situation if I remember correctly!"

"That was low, Akiyama," Hirokazu hissed, noticing Impmon's falter, "even for you!" He lashed out at the other teen, catching Ryo by surprise and causing him to be sprawled on the ground on his backside. Guardromon and Cyberdramon looked ready to go head to head on command. He turned to his best friend. "Come on, Kenta. We should probably tell their parents where they've gone. We can hang around Takato's until he gets back." The bespectacled boy nodded in agreement, giving Ruki and Ryo his own glare as the duo and their Digimon left the school. Hirokazu turned around at the gates, regarding Lopmon and Impmon with an inclined head. "Try not to beat them up too much, you guys. I'm sure they want a piece too."

The two smaller Digimon complied with a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've done well, both of you." Quinglonmon sounded pleased, regarding the two fallen ones. "I'm positive Shuichon-san will be in the best of hands."

"We won't let anything happen to her," Takato promised, looking up at the dragon-like Sovereign. At his side, BlackGillmon nodded in agreement, temporarily distracted by a digital butterfly as it landed on his nose. "Kagemon will rue the day he sought to destroy both the worlds." Jenrya had stayed silent during the whole conversation, BlackTerriermon adding in his ten yen whenever he had the chance.

"That I do not doubt." The mega-level seemed to smile with his eyes. "I wish you both good luck."

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter III

Takato Matsuda couldn't believe his eyes as he reached the edge of the crowd, Gillmon at his side. Of course, the surging mass of Digimon had finished a while back but there were still one or two running by in terror. The back of his neck prickled as he felt the presence of lost data float in the air; those brave enough to stay behind and fight having been deleted where they stood. The fourteen-year-old shivered before shaking his head, refocusing himself on what was happening and pulling his D-Arc from the back of his pants.

"Gillmon, it's time to go, buddy."

The red dinosaurian Digimon nodded and a crimson data cocoon of evolution surrounded him. "**Gillmon**, **evolve**! **Growmon**!"

"Oh, how quaint. A little adult-level is all they sent?" Takato looked around for the source of the voice but only needed to turn his head to come face to face with golden eyes and a shock of black hair shaped vaguely like his own. He stumbled back in slight shock, now able to get a good look at the person…Digimon? The Digimon smiled, glancing momentarily at Growmon before turning back to the human. "I have to say I'm disappointed."

Seeing as how his D-Arc wasn't giving off any data, Takato decided to ask for information the old fashioned way. "W-Who are you?" He shivered again as the Digimon closed the space between them and cupped his face, the smile becoming sickly sweet as Growmon growled low in his throat, unable to do anything while his partner was in firing range.

"Oh? Don't tell me you don't remember little old me?"

"I can't say I've ever met you before…"

"No. I suppose we've never really met each other before, have we?" The Digimon ran a hand through its hair and leant forward again, hands clasped behind its back this time as he bent down to look Takato in the eyes. "Do you remember when you were little, around five or six?" Takato shook his head and the Digimon chuckled. "I suppose not, but you had an imaginary friend, didn't you? Someone to play with you when you were alone; someone who laughed with you and not at you; someone who praised your little drawings?"

The brunet frowned, looking down at the ground. "I…I think I remember…"

His golden eyes narrowed, holding up a hand to silence whatever Growmon was going to say. "But then you grew up and you had to say goodbye. You weren't ready but you had to." The Digimon started circling Takato, the cherry-eyed Tamer trailing him with his gaze every time he came into view. "Didn't you call him your shadow? Kage?"

"How do you know so much about me!" It was unnerving, but yes – Takato did remember that time. He'd been four when Kage first made his appearance in his life, had just gotten into major trouble with his mother and had been scolded and sent to his room. Kage had appeared, offering comfort and protection and love and when he was six had started trying to make him believe everyone was against him…

The Digimon's arms slipped around his waist, nestling his head in the crook of Takato's shoulder and neck, moving some cinnamon hair out of his eyes. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" he purred, smiling again even as Growmon made empty threats.

It hit Takato like a ton of bricks…

"K-Kage?" He went stiff in those arms, his eyes wide as his breath hitched. This just wasn't possible…

"_Bingo_. Although it's Kage_mon_ now."

"Kagemon?"

Kagemon's golden eyes narrowed into slits as he moved around the boy, once again cupping his chin. "Do you remember a year ago how angry you were? How much hatred poured into your soul?" It looked as though he didn't want to remember but Kagemon continued on. "How Megidramon made you become an outcast amongst the Tamers? Your hatred was so pure, so _absolute_ that it woke me in your subconscious. It allowed me to take form, _this_ form combined with Megidramon's data." He smiled again, although this time it held a darker feel to it. "You used to love it when I was able to show you how real your little sketches could be…"

"_NO_!" Takato broke away from his grasp, turning to face him. "You're not the Kage I remember! He wouldn't do…**this**!" He gestured wildly at the destroyed village around them.

"I had such delicious plans for you back then." Kagemon didn't seem to be listening to him. "You were so young and naïve; the perfect tool to mould into a prince of darkness." His eyes narrowed a little more. "But then you threw me away and came up with _him_ instead." He glared up at Growmon who hissed back. "I could have given you anything, Takato-chan. I was willing to give you the _world_." He smiled, this time showing small, protruding fangs. "Such a manipulative son of a bitch…I suppose that's where I get it from, but then again you did create me.'

"**_SHUT UP_**!"

"You're angry," Kagemon purred, once again walking around the fallen Tamer. "Why don't you let it out, hm? Separate we are weak…but together we could rule the world."

"No," Takato snarled, fists clenched at his side. "I won't let you use me again! Growmon!"

"Such a pity." The demon sighed and lifted a hand, smiling cruelly. "I gave you a chance, Takato-chan. You have no one to blame for your death but yourself. **Demon Hellfire**!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
****Chapter III  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days had passed since the dark guardians had arrived; two days since she had learnt of her place in the world and her own destiny.

Shuichon was cleaning up her room for once, desperate to get away from those cool green eyes of her blue-haired…bodyguard could be the term for it. Her mother and father had invited him to stay with them, but he was hardly around even though she could feel his eyes on her all the time. He came and went but more often than not conversed with that other one…Takato, the older Tamers called him although in Ruki and Ryo's case it was by his last name; Matsuda.

Takato could be seen hovering around the Matsuda Bakery a few blocks away, his Digimon partner close by. She was confused by BlackGillmon – it was obvious he was one of a kind, otherwise they'd be everywhere like Gazimon in a feeding frenzy.

Ai and Makoto were helping her clean up so the three middle-school students were talking while they did so. The twins had been ever so slightly overprotective of their girlfriend once they had learnt what the dark guardians knew and came over or slept the night whenever they could. Impmon and Lopmon were currently out scouting the area for any rogue Digimon, giving them time alone.

"Shuichon!" The half-Chinese girl looked up at Ai's exclamation and noticed she was holding an old photo. "Take a look at this!" Makoto was eyeing the photo as she made her way over, his brown eyes wide and confused.

Shuichon soon saw why.

It was an old family photo, back when her grandparents had been alive. She recognized Mayumi, Janyuu, Rinchei and Jaarin instantly but it was the blue-haired boy holding her protectively that she gaped at.

"…It's him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takato sat on the roof as he was so prone to doing these last two days, BlackGigimon on his head while his knees were drawn to his chest and his arms were crossed, allowing his chin to rest on them comfortably. His parents were thrilled to have him back, and Mie often gushed over how he'd grown at dinner times, Takehiro just as proud at how his son had turned out even after he'd told them what he'd become.  
Data.

Just data.

Mere memories that were being kept alive by the Gnomes and Calumon's power of Shining Evolution.

It was still hard to believe that they were back in the Real World. Takato had abandoned his human personality five years ago, unwilling to keep hold of the child he had been. Yet now he could feel it resurfacing – the child in him was pleased to be in the company of his biological parents again.

"You're thinking again, guardian."

The familiar voice made him turn his head, watching Zhuqiamon perch next to him on the roof. Many humans down below were looking up at the large phoenix-like Digimon in awe, the younger ones reaching to their D-Arcs to see who it was. Zhuqiamon snorted and ruffled his feathers, turning his head as Takato stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I take it this isn't a social call?" The brunet guardian's voice was hushed, head lowered slightly as he regarded the Digimon.

Something in the Sovereign's eyes glinted with amusement. "Quick to the take, aren't you, Matsuda? Baihumon sends his thanks for deleting Mihiramon, by the way."

"Tell him it was my pleasure." Takato turned slightly so his back was to the street below, looking at Zhuqiamon side-on now. "What are you doing playing messenger bird anyway? Isn't that normally Quinglonmon's job?"

"I was in the area in the Dejitarusekai, so he asked me to stop by with your new orders. Where's the other guardian?"

"Here." The two turned to see Jenrya phase into sight, BlackTerriermon on his shoulders. His smiled slightly, nodding his head curtly in greeting to Zhuqiamon and was rewarded with the same in return. "I thought I sensed you."

"You been walking the rooftops again?" Takato teased slightly, facing his boyfriend with a genuine smile.

"It's the quickest way to get around. Besides, with all the Digimon in the Real World now, you'd think humans would be used to the abnormal." Jenrya shrugged, hands in his jean pockets as BlackGigimon and BlackTerriermon greeted each other with a hug.

"If I may have your attention, Lee; Matsuda." The two looked over to the Sovereign, who cleared his throat. "You are to watch over Shuichon-san and her partner closely, as you know. You are also to gather as many Tamers together as possible for the final battle. Quinglonmon seems to think that it can be achieved by their combined strength."

Takato glanced at Jenrya. "Shouldn't be too hard. She goes to school with a majority of the younger ones in West Shinjuku. Mie's sending me to college even though she knows I don't need it, so I'll be able to get in contact with the older ones."

Jenrya nodded. "It's just Makino and Akiyama we'll have trouble dealing with in that case."

"I'll take my leave then." Zhuqiamon looked hesitant before ruffling his feathers. "Be careful, the both of you. You might be the strongest Tamers but it doesn't compare to _his_ power." The Sovereign then disappeared in a flash of fire-like data.

BlackTerriermon hopped onto his partner's shoulders. "Was Zhuqiamon actually _worried_ about us? I think Hell just froze over."

He got a light tap on the head from Jenrya, who turned to Takato. "We'll continue scouting West Shinjuku. It's no use being unprepared. Are you coming?"

The brunet guardian shook his head, bending down to pick BlackGigimon up. "No, sorry. Mie's dragging me to the college to register as a student this afternoon. I'm afraid I'll have to pass up on the offer."

Jenrya leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'll see you later then, Takato." He and BlackTerriermon phased out of sight, leaving Takato to leap off the roof of the bakery with his partner in his arms, landing on his feet and entering the building through the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayumi entered the apartment with the week's groceries, Impmon and Lopmon helping the human woman as the child-level Digimon dragged two bags each behind them. They were really quite strong for Rookies – she'd been surprised when they'd asked if she needed help downstairs a block away. Although now it looked as though Impmon was straining… The Japanese woman set her share down on the bench and took the other groceries from the digital monsters, thanking them and handing them an apple each.

"Kaasan?" She turned to see Shuichon, Ai and Makoto sitting in the den and her daughter stood from the couch, holding something in her hands as Impmon walked over to his Tamers, biting into his snack while Lopmon took perch on Shuichon's shoulders. Mayumi soon saw what it was that her daughter held – an old picture of the family.

Including Jenrya.

'_Oh dear_…' Both Mayumi and Janyuu knew that they would one day have to explain him to their youngest and had always told her in the past when she found a photo that he was dead, as they had thought so for six years. Now that he was back, however, there was the unnerving question that hung in the air.

"Shuichon, I…"

"Who is he?" The girl looked confused as her mother set the photo down on the bench and began putting away groceries. "Kaasan…I need to know why he's so familiar."

Mayumi sighed as she opened the pantry. "He's your brother."

"My _what_?"

"Your brother. Your oniisan. You…you were so fond of him six years ago that your father and I thought it would be best if you thought he was dead, and we didn't know if he was alive or not. As you grew, you seemed to have no recollection of him – understandable, you were only seven the time you and Lopmon became partners." Mayumi paused, placing food cans in the cupboard and looking back at her daughter. "Shuichon, please understand that we never thought he would come back. Both your father and I thought he was dead too, since the other Tamers wouldn't go into detail about what happened in the Dejitarusekai. I never…I never dreamed that Jenrya would come back."

The screen door to the balcony chose to open at that moment and all occupants of the apartment looked up to see Jenrya entering with BlackTerriermon on his shoulders, hands in his trouser pockets. Impmon muttered something under his breath that sounded like "speak of the devil", earning himself a tap on the head from both twins.

"Oniisan!" Jenrya looked up as soon as he found himself with an armful of Shuichon, looking surprised by her sudden exclamation and seemed unsure of how to react. BlackTerriermon fell from his perch, grumbling just as he had done the day they came back and Mayumi had knocked him off.

"Jenrya!" He gave Mayumi a pained look, as if he understood what had just gone on, and pushed the younger Tamer away, shaking his head. Shuichon looked up, her eyes welling with tears.

"I thought I told you already," he whispered softly as his partner regained his position on his shoulders. "I'm not human anymore. Whatever once identified us as biological siblings is probably gone."

"But, oniisan…!"

He cut her off again with a raised hand, his eyes closed. "All I am is your guardian, and that's it." The blue-haired Tamer turned and began heading back the way he came until he visibly stiffened, as did the Digimon in the room.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked, turning towards the purple demon that was his and his sister's partner. Impmon didn't have time to respond as Jenrya suddenly ran towards the balcony as he had done two days ago, leaped over the edge and was gone.

Mayumi watched helplessly as the younger Tamers dashed out the door and down the stairs after them. "Be careful," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takato had roof-hopped to get here and had decided that he was probably safer up there than the humans down below, even though the Tamer Digimon were trying valiantly to keep the humans safe. He watched a small girl cry as her partner Biyomon was deleted, shaking his head as he concentrated on the data. An egg appeared in his hands a few moments later and he and BlackGillmon leaped from the roof they stood on, coming to stand between the Daeva and the human children. He squatted down in front of the girl, holding out the Digitama and smiling kindly.

"It's your partner," he murmured soothingly, reaching out to smooth some hair away from her damp rosy cheeks. "Take care of her." She nodded, thanking him quietly as he stood, directing one of the slightly older Tamers near her age to take her and the rest to safety. "This is something you can't handle," he answered when asked what he was going to do about it. "Your best bet is to take cover."

With that, he turned to face Sandiramon, BlackGillmon growling next to him.

"Matsuda," the snake-like Mega hissed.

"Sandiramon."

Sandiramon laughed, the sound low and hissed. "Indeed, what are you going to do?"

"Kick your ass and absorb your data so you aren't reborn again." The smile on Takato's lips turned cheeky as he held out three fingers. "In three turns."

The snaky laughter continued even as the dark guardian raised his D-Arc and the same light that had shone in the middle-school grounds belted down, startling the Tamers still nearby.

"_We call upon the power of the Catalyst_.

_Grant us the power of Shining Evolution_!"

"Great; Quinglonmon's Wonder Boy got here before us," Ruki cussed bitterly as she, Ryo, Renamon and Cyberdramon arrived as ChaosDukemon appeared from the dark light. Ryo scowled as he looked at the Digimon data for Sandiramon on his D-Arc, unhappy about the fact as well.

"Takato!" a voice called out and the two college students turned to see Hirokazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon and Andromon not too far off on the other side of Sandiramon. "Need some help?" A shake of the head from ChaosDukemon was all he needed to know and Hirokazu nodded, ordering Andromon to step down as MarineAngemon retreated back into his human's arms.

"Looks like they can handle it without us." Another look found them next to Jenrya and BlackTerriermon, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Jenrya smirked disdainfully, shaking his head. "I feel sorry for Sandiramon. He's easily the weakest of the Daevas."

"Oniisan!" Shuichon, the twin and their Digimon partners were coming up behind them.

"I told you not to call me that."

"I don't care what you told me – you're my big brother, and I'm keeping it that way."

Ruki noticed the look in Jenrya's eyes at Shuichon's words but decided not to say anything about it. Instead, she only snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning to the side slightly before hesitating. "Is Wonder Boy really going to beat him in three turns?" Her only answer was a smug smile from both Tamer and Digimon.

"Takato can be ruthless when he wants to be. I believe you were the first to witness that ruthlessness." Jenrya leaned against a nearby building, Shuichon at his side with Lopmon. Sandiramon swiveled his head when he caught sight of the half-Chinese girl out the corner of his eye, giving ChaosDukemon the opportunity to start his three turns.

"_Judecca Prison_!"

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter IV

"I think he's stirring at last…"

He could barely hear the deep rumbling that passed as a voice, moaning as an arm raised to shield his slowly opening eyes from the bright sunlight beaming down on his being. He shifted slightly, his other hand twitching before it was able to grasp the sand and dirt underneath him.

"Takato…Takato, please open your eyes. Please, open your eyes."

That was Jenrya's voice, and he could hear Gillmon whimpering somewhere nearby. "I…I can't…" Why was his own voice so hoarse? He licked his parched, dry lips, removing the arm only for shadows to appear in his line of vision. He managed to focus on the Jenrya-shaped shadow, tilting his head back. "…For some reason I just can't see…"

"Understandable." There was a ruffling of feathers. "He was hit in the eyes after all."

"Please, lend us your power. Allow him to see again." There was a gentler voice like the deep rumbled one, and a trilling of what could be passed as agreement. He could feel something lay across his face between both ears where his eyes were and a strange, peaceful feeling entered him as he closed his eyes before opening them again.

He blinked. His vision was still blurry at first but he soon came to focus on his best friend and their partners, and suddenly was engulfed in a great hug from Jenrya, which was a feat in itself. Takato managed to raise an arm to grip around the other boy's back, leaning back on the other so he was off the ground.

"Thank the Sovereigns," the blue-haired teen gasped, trembling so strongly it made Takato himself shake. "Thank the Sovereigns. I thought you'd never wake up."

"You're welcome," came a slightly amused voice with an Irish accent.

That was when the brunet raised his head to see the four Holy Beast digital monsters surrounding them. Quinglonmon was easy to spot, and next to him was Zhuqiamon, perched on a large boulder and preening his feathers like a normal bird would. Baihumon was sprawled out next to Ebonwomon, the giant turtle-like Digimon passing off as a large forest. It had been Ebonwomon who had spoken. Gillmon suddenly tackled him to the ground again, and Jenrya and Terriermon laughed, the former shaking his head.

"Finally…finally we're all together again," Jenrya breathed, happiness shining on his face and in his gray eyes. When Gillmon moved aside he buried his face in his friend's neck, one arm wrapped around Takato's chest. "I was so scared…I was so afraid they weren't going to be able to restore you…but you're real! You're real this time!"

_This_ time?

Seeing his confused face, Quinglonmon spoke up. "Takato, you were killed by an unknown Digimon called Kagemon," he said gently, watching the young boy look up at him in surprise. "You bled to death before you could do anything to stop him. He destroyed your village shortly after."

"H-How am I alive then? And what was that about a 'this time'?"

Zhuqiamon ruffled his feathers, not taking the same tone the holy dragon Digimon had. "The Gnomes offered to bring you back. You have been in our world for so long that your body was practically data, yet you still bleed. The process has been long and tense, and once there was a mistake, but finally you are alive." The great phoenix looked a little miffed at the thought of the Gnomes bringing a human back to life.

He looked at his friend, not wanting to believe the word of the Sovereigns. "…Jen?"

The half-Chinese Tamer nodded solemnly, looking away as Terriermon climbed onto his shoulders. "It's all true, Takato. I suffered the same fate you did, though my own death wasn't so quick. Kagemon held me captive for a few months, always finding some new sick way to torture me. He finally grew bored and offered me solace…but the Gnomes brought me back as well."

That was when Takato noticed…he raised a hand to caress Jenrya's left cheek, where a large burn mark covered the better half of that side of his face. He saw the bluenet flinch slightly at the touch, feeling the dead flesh under his fingertips. "Jen…" he whispered, eyes softening. "You…"

"I…I asked the Gnomes not to restore my face to full health," the other teen murmured, looking away as he reached up to touch Takato's hand softly. "It's a reminder…a reminder of what I suffered…of what I have to pay Kagemon back..."

"There has been a legend in the Dejitarusekai for many years," Ebonwomon spoke softly, gaining attention as his twin heads moved in different directions to regard both Tamers and their partners. "A tale of a dark knight and a creature of destruction; the dark guardians. Born from the bond of a human and digital monster, born from the power of the Catalyst, the dark guardians suffer ill fate before rising from the ashes of their tragedy…"

Takato linked his fingers through with Jenrya's, cutting off Ebonwomon as though he had never heard him. "I'll help you achieve that vengeance, Jen," he hissed viciously, his eyes narrowing into deadly cat-like slits and seeming to glow a malicious silver-red that made the bluenet shiver a little. "I swear by blood and death and with the Sovereigns as my witnesses that I _will_ murder Kagemon where he stands. I swear I will…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
****Chapter IV  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Judecca Prison_!"

Sandiramon was barely able to block the blast as it came from the dark knight's shield, his data flickering as he hissed. ChaosDukemon seemed to smirk with his golden eyes, the arm which held his lance transforming back to his hand temporarily as he held up two fingers almost cheekily, indicating the turns he had left of his life.

Two.

"Miserable abomination!" the Daeva hissed, recoiling to strike. "_Venom Ax_!"

"_Demon's Disaster_!"

The two attacks met in mid-air and blasted when they did so, causing those around them to try and shield themselves, Jenrya guarding Shuichon's smaller body from any impacts with his own without any concern for his own welfare. The younger girl looked up at her older brother before returning her attention back to the fight as Sandiramon was thrown back a few feet through the streets of downtown West Shinjuku, cursing himself for taking the 'abomination' so lightly. The snake-like monster rose again, dust falling from where he had impacted the ground. The other humans seemed to be genuinely surprised by the power of the dark guardian, and he raised his hand again with only his index finger raised, indicating he only had one turn left.

Sandiramon decided to delay it as much as possible.

"You could join us you know, Matsuda," he hissed, sickly yellow eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "Kagemon-sama told me to tell you he's willing to give you a second chance; he seems to be rather fond of you. I know you have more potential than this…this pathetic excuse of an existence. It's only a matter of time before your rage consumes you again…like it did six years ago…"

ChaosDukemon was silent, head bowed as though he was actually contemplating something. Ruki actually dared to hold her breath while she waited for him to bait on Sandiramon's words – expecting something, _anything_ other than the sharp, harsh laughter that came from him.

"Be that as it may," the biomerge purred darkly with Takato's voice, eyes narrowing until Ruki could practically _see_ the wicked smile displayed on hidden lips, "I am a guardian. It's my duty to safeguard the Dejitarusekai, and Shuichon-chan, from any and all threats. Be it another of your kindred or my own…_demons_." There was something about the way he said 'demons' that made Ruki frown, the redheaded Tamer trying desperately to figure out her former teammate. "I would gladly take my own life if it was to be so."

"As would I." Jenrya stood from where he had half-crouched over Shuichon to shield her, brushing some long blue hair away from where it covered the left side of his face. Several gasps went up around the Tamers and spectators at the sight of the burn scar, nonetheless his hard dark green eyes stared calmly at Sandiramon. "We have both had too many sacrifice themselves for our own existence to betray their hopes and dreams of a better world. We will _not_ betray the Sovereigns as Dysismon and Crusadermon did eons ago. If it meant a battle against each other to decide the fate of the worlds, we would do so with pride. Such is the existence of a dark guardian…such is the pain of a fallen Tamer."

The shield on ChaosDukemon's arm was powering up.

Sandiramon didn't have much time left.

If any, none at all.

"_Judecca Prison_!"

The humans and their Digimon shielded their eyes again as the blast made the Daeva dissolve, his data being absorbed by the dark knight. The darker light that followed was the Omega de-evolving back into his two separate forms; Takato Matsuda and BlackGillmon. The brunet smirked lightly, brushing hair away from his eyes as he walked over to join his partner.

"Easier than I expected. If he hadn't been so damn stubborn and had just laid down quietly and died it would have only taken one turn."

Jenrya placed his hands into the pockets of his long jacket calmly, a small smile forming. "I wonder if they get that from Zhuqiamon-sama, considering he was their original creator…?"

"I'd ask, but I don't particularly want to be on my death bed." Takato shook his head, arms crossing over his chest as he sighed. "I'd better go. I interrupted the middle of my entrance exam to come here. Mie isn't exactly going to be pleased, but then again, since when are humans ever entirely pleased?"

"Alright." BlackTerriermon's Tamer leaned forward, placing a light kiss to the brunet's cheek as one hand raised to cup his other. Jenrya let his thumb caress over Takato's skin before pulling away, dark green eyes portraying the concern he was feeling. The other boy only returned the smile with a soft one, silently telling him not to worry about anything. "I'll see you later, then."

"See that you get her home safely." It was no question that he was talking about Shuichon. "It wouldn't do to have our assignment taken from under our noses."

"I won't let my guard down. You know that." Jenrya smiled as both Takato and BlackGillmon disappeared, BlackTerriermon climbing to his shoulders again. He turned his attention to the younger Tamers. "Well, let's go. Ai, Makoto, do you want me to drop you off?"

Both twins shook their heads. "Nah. We live too far away so it'll be out of your way. See you later, Susie-chan," Ai answered, squeezing her hand as did Makoto and Impmon nodded goodbye to Lopmon, the three departing for East Shinjuku.

Hirokazu and Kenta looked at each other before shrugging, telling Jenrya they'd see him later before heading off in a different direction than the twins towards Hirokazu's, leaving only the two Lees, Ruki and Ryo with their partners as the regular humans began going about daily routine, whispering softly about the battle to one another.

"What's the big deal?" Ryo looked back and forth between the two other teenagers, hands clasped behind his head lazily. "You told me it took you three adult levels to defeat Sandiramon before. What was so different about this time?" Ruki bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "Ruki?"

"It's simple fact, Akiyama." The voice made him turn his gaze to Jenrya, growling low in his throat at the blue-haired guardian. "The Daevas are _our_ responsibility. Quinglonmon-sama and the other Sovereigns specifically asked us to take them down. Either you get out of our way or you're our enemy, just like they are. We have no qualms about fighting a Tamer without reason. Not anymore." Jenrya's voice was cold, his green eyes blazing. "Make trouble for us and you'll only end up getting yourself and Cyberdramon hurt."

Ryo relaxed his arms from their position, hands clenching into fists as he stepped forward. "Was that a threat, bastard?" he hissed, Cyberdramon's growling echoing his own. BlackTerriermon stared the large saurian-type Digimon down from his position on Jenrya's shoulders calmly, black eyes challenging and Cyberdramon almost looked ready to rip the smaller bunny-like monster to shreds.

"Jenrya…" Ruki's voice broke the tension in the air, and the dark guardian managed to gain control over himself before he did anything rash, regarding the red-haired Tamer with a side-on glance, never once fully taking his eyes off Ryo. "…What happened to Takato to make him like this?" she whispered, violet eyes showing unease. "What happened to the both of you to make you ready to throw your lives away?"

"You should know what happened to Takato, Makino." A sardonic smirk curled its way onto his lips when she flinched at the use of her last name, turning his attention back to Ryo. "Do you know how many months it took me to convince him he hadn't done anything wrong? Do you know how many months it took for his nightmares to leave him alone?"

"Nightmares?" She had a feeling she knew what they had been about…

"Of course, it's up to him to tell you the full story, if he ever wants to do so." He looked down slightly at the younger girl, eyes softening as he regarded Shuichon. "Come on. Mayumi's probably worried sick about you."

"Niichan…" Jenrya had already begun to walk away by the time Shuichon had spoken, the young half-Chinese girl turning to bow apologetically to the older Tamers before running off after him with Lopmon clinging to her shoulders.

Cerulean eyes stared at Ruki as Renamon vanished from sight, leaving them alone with only Cyberdramon for company, Ryo placing a hand on his hip. "What's up with you, Ruki?" he asked, studying her intensely. He watched her bite her lip again, bowing her head. "Why are you so concerned about Matsuda _now_? Weren't you complaining just last night how you wanted him to disappear again?"

"I've done a lot of thinking since last night, and maybe I decided to grow up, Ryo," she said softly, turning her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him, instead focusing on the sign outside a Chinese takeout. "We can't keep blaming him for what happened six years ago. We were in a tight spot; he did what he thought was right as our leader as we shunned him for it." She shook her head, returning her gaze to meet his own with hardened resolve. "Megidramon was never a mistake, but a solution to the problem at the time. I stuffed up…I stuffed up big time."

Ryo's eyes narrowed the way they had when he had looked at Jenrya as he lashed out, grabbing the slightly younger girl by the wrist. "Are you stupid?" he spat, pulling her closer as she winced. "He could have destroyed us _and_ both worlds if that snake of his had been let out any longer, and you want to _forgive_ him!"

"Ryo, let _go_!" Ruki wrenched herself free from his grasp, staring at him before she glared. "It's time to let bygones be bygones, Ryo. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you lately…" Having said that, she stalked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juri Katou slid into her seat next to Alice McCoy a few days later, happily talking while the blonde girl listened politely. It was too early in the morning for art class, but Juri could feel her creativity eating away at the lack of sleep her brain had gotten last night. She eagerly retrieved her sketchbook from her schoolbag and a charcoal pencil, flipping to a picture of Leomon she had yet to finish. She felt her heart pang at the thought of her deceased partner as it usually did but upon feeling Alice place a hand on her shoulder, she forced a smile, thanking the other Tamer for her worry. Dobermon slumbered between their desks, more over to his human's side than hers. It was practically custom for the Digimon to fall asleep during class so their energy could be revitalized for the next battle they were in.

The teacher came in – an American man by the name of Remus David, adjusting his glasses before looking out over the class, the students stopping their talking to listen to what he had to say.

"Class, we have a new student." He nodded over to the doorway and Juri couldn't help the gasp that escaped when she looked at the teenager. It was Takato…though he was different from the shy boy she remembered and the Digimon at his side was most certainly Gillmon, only he was black with red markings instead of the other way around. Takato wore a black short-sleeved hooded shirt over a gray long-sleeved non-hooded one, black jeans and boots, bore slightly long brown hair and cold silver-crimson eyes. As one, the class took out their D-Arcs, moaning in annoyance when Gillmon's stats didn't show up onscreen.

"Class, this is Takato Matsuda and his partner, BlackGillmon."

"I wouldn't try that with the D-Arcs if I were you. BlackGillmon never shows up on them," the brunet said calmly, hands in the pockets of his jeans as his cool stare glanced out over the classroom.

"And why's that?" asked a girl from the back, Juri vaguely remembering her last name was Kohsaka but couldn't think of her given one.

"It's simple; because I created him."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." BlackGillmon's tail swished back and forth childishly, rubbing against his Tamer's side quite happily and Juri let her lips curve upward into a small smile. Takato pulled his backpack off and opened it, rummaging around for a moment before pulling out a Digitama. The rest of the class stared as he began walking down the aisle towards her, egg in hand and BlackGillmon following loyally behind.

Juri couldn't tear her eyes away from his as he looked at her with such contempt, amber meeting silver-ruby. "T-Takato, I…"

He shook his head, making her fall silent in the middle of her sentence. "Here. I believe you know what this is." He set the Digitama down on her desk and she looked at it, hesitating to touch it.

"L-Leomon…?"

"Consider it a gift from the Sovereigns. It took us a good six years to find his proper egg data again." He turned away from her, beginning to head for an empty seat to the far right side of the classroom.

"Takato…"

"Hey, you're that guy they showed on TV after the battle at the middle school nearly a week ago!" one student exclaimed, a young male of about seventeen. "The one who emerged from that dark knight dude!"

"If you mean BlackGillmon's Omega form, ChaosDukemon, then you are correct."

The entire classroom suddenly erupted into talking.

"Dude, there's no such _thing_ as an Omega evolution!"

"How're you able to biomerge anyway? Only the legendary Tamers can do that!"

Takato's sudden laughter made Juri look up as he slid into his seat a few desks away from her, BlackGillmon opting to curl up much like Dobermon was. "_Legendary_? Is that what you're calling Akiyama and Makino now? They're far from it. BlackGillmon and I were the first to achieve biomerge evolution. And since he already has a Perfect form, Megidramon, our biomerge is an Omega level evolution. We have twice the power that an Omnimon has."

Cue the low-key whistles.

"How do we know you guys were the first to biomerge? There's no proof!" shouted an obnoxious guy at the back who was partnered with a Gabumon and reminded Juri much of what Hirokazu used to be like.

"I was there." The attention of the class turned to Juri, who blushed under the strength of their stares. "I…I was there back in the Dejitarusekai six years ago, you remember. Megidramon was created to destroy the one who had killed Leomon, my partner." Murmurs went through the class and Juri could feel something lifting from her chest, like a hard weight had been pressed down on her heart and had refused to let go until now. "Afterwards, they became ChaosDukemon and we…"

"They abandoned us in the Dejitarusekai." Takato's voice was chilled, his silver-crimson eyes narrowed. The murmurs stopped and the class grew quiet at this new revelation. "We were too poisonous for their perfect team. It's there fault I am what I am – the fabled dark guardian, destined to protect the Dejitarusekai at the cost of my own life." The Digimon in the room gasped, apparently having heard the legend while they had lived in their world. "I only came back because the Daevas needed to be defeated and Kagemon needs to be stopped. I could care less about you humans and the Real World, but it's only by Quinglonmon's orders that I'm here, nothing more."

Juri could feel tears welling in her eyes as she watched him slam his backpack onto the desk and sit down, the students erupting into talk again as Mister David rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing as he called the class to attention again.

'_Takato, I'm sorry. Really I am_…'

The Digitama began to hatch beneath her fingertips…

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter V

Ryo Akiyama scowled from where he stood in West Shinjuku Park, his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree with Cyberdramon next to him, growling and glaring at the few people who made their way past them. Nighttime had fallen over the city long ago – coming close to almost midnight – but the cerulean-eyed Tamer had his reasons for being here.

He didn't like the way Ruki was acting towards him, or the wistful look in her violet eyes whenever they came across the dark guardians. Indeed, he had acted out of turn two days ago, and she hadn't spoken to him since nor would she return his phone calls or e-mails. Ryo found himself sorely missing Ruki's sweet voice, almost to the point where he believed he would go insane if he was without her presence one more day.

He knew his infatuation with Ruki Makino had long since grown out of a puppy crush and into obsession, yet he wasn't going to stop himself. Even to have one night with the girl would be enough to satiate his wanton lust, but he knew she would never agree to it. She was Juri Katou's girlfriend after all, going to four years this November, and he knew she wouldn't hurt the little brunette more than she had been already.

_They_ were to blame for everything.

_They_ were to blame for the break up of his team.

_They_ were to blame for the way Ruki was acting.

He knew she wanted to be with them again, be part of their team again. She just didn't know how to voice it, even after six years of finally opening up her heart.

**I can help you, you know**.

Ryo looked around for the source of the voice, hearing his partner growl beside him. Raising an eyebrow, he decided to pass it off as nothing until…

**We share the same feelings towards Takato Matsuda and Jenrya Lee. I can help you win her heart, and her loyalty**.

Slit-like golden-cherry eyes appeared in the darkness beyond him in the shadows by a nearby park light and Ryo had to keep himself from staring as jet-black trimmed with white shoulder-length hair followed to appear around the eyes, shadowing moonlight-pale skin that made it look as though the creature had never seen sunlight. Six leathery bat-like wings appeared next to protrude from his back, a fair reason as to why he wore no shirt, displaying a lithe but finely chiseled chest covered in several markings Ryo knew were religious symbols. Pants that reminded him of a Devimon's covered the lower portion of his body, held up by a loose belt and several straps around the legs, feet adorned in some kind of boots the teenager had never seen before.

"Who…who are you?" Ryo licked his suddenly dry lips, his heart racing as the Digimon seemed to glide towards him, Cyberdramon's growling lowering to almost a whimper as the large saurian-type could practically _feel_ the power radiating from the unknown monster.

A thin smile curled on the creature's lips, purely wicked in tone with a promise of darker things to come, bearing small fang-like canines. "My name is…Kagemon," the demon purred, voice husky and breathing frosted air in the cool autumn atmosphere. "Future lord of both the real and digital dimensions." He seemed to pause, lips curling a little more as he titled his head like a curious child. "I enlist your help, Ryo Akiyama…and I repay good services."

Kagemon…that had been the name of the monster Matsuda and Lee were trying to defend the worlds against…

"I've been watching you for some time, Ryo Akiyama," he continued huskily, beginning to pace around the Tamer quite calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. "And I see potential in you. Limitless potential just waiting to be unlocked." His smile became crooked as he stepped around to the back, reaching down to nestle his head in the crook of the human's neck, his hands keeping Ryo from pulling away as one grasped down on his left forearm and the other cupped his chin, forcing him to look back at the Digimon. "And I'll be the key," he purred, slipping out his tongue so it brushed against the underside of the Tamer's jaw. He tasted anxiety coupled with hatred and…hm, was that _lust_ he saw? Oh, but was he going to have fun with this one…

"I'm no one's puppet," Akiyama hissed, turning panicking cerulean eyes on the monster as bat-like wings enclosed around them both. He tried struggling, tried wrenching himself free of that grasp but to no avail. He felt his heart beginning to race and heard Kagemon moan ever so slightly. "_No one's_!"

Then there was nothing but pain.

Ryo shuddered as those sharp fangs settled themselves into the back of his neck, feeling sweat begin to perspire on his face. A dark, deep terror filled him with dread as his body convulsed, eyes dilating with fear. He almost choked on his own spit as his blood was gently slithering from his body, shivering as he suddenly began to feel cold…

Kagemon lifted his mouth away, lips dripping with wet blood and he smiled as the Akiyama boy collapsed to the ground, clutching his neck. He watched as a small, hazard-symboled cross appeared where he had bitten, replacing the teeth marks, and he licked his lips as he smiled darkly. He squatted down, running his hand through the boy's hair almost soothingly as Ryo vomited, craning his neck downward to whisper into his ear.

"You _will_ seek me," he purred darkly, eyes narrowing as bloodlust delight danced in their depths. "No one I have given my seal to has yet not sought me out for power. Not even _he_ did. You'll know where to find me."

Then he was gone, leaving Ryo to collapse forward and howl in pain…

Ten blocks away in West Shinjuku's industrial area, Takato Matsuda's eyes snapped open as the mark on the back of his neck burned.

A mark of a digital hazard symboled crucifix…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
****Chapter V  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their captor was like a digital version of the Bible's "devil" character, Jenrya Lee realized from where he was hung by tight shackles, bloodied and beaten in a crucifix position on the cold stone wall. Terriermon was shackled to the floor, his ears held down and a heavy black collar around his neck chaining him to the ground. They very rarely met each other's eyes these days, simply for the fact that Terriermon could barely lift his head because of the chains on his ears and neck.

Jenrya didn't wince was his captor took hold of his face, sharp fingernails – claws? – digging into his skin. He met those golden-cherry eyes challengingly and a sickly sweet smile curled on the demon's lips before he was smacked upside the head, the back of his head hitting the stone wall he was chained to and making stars dance behind his eyes.

"You're so stubborn," the demon purred, thoroughly enjoying his torture session more than the boy himself was. "Are all humans like you?" Jenrya didn't answer. "Still, I am getting rather bored with you. You don't scream, you don't beg for mercy, you don't shed tears." His captor looked thoughtful before his smile curled a little more. "Are you worried about that other human? The one who ran that bakery in Requiem Village?"

Jenrya's head shot up. Takato…? He knew what had happened to Takato? The blue-haired teen could barely hear himself speak his long-time companion's name.

"Ah, I see I have your attention." Sharp teeth showed in the smile now, his golden-ruby eyes narrowing even more. "He was the only one who ever stood up to me, you know? A pity he didn't live to tell the tale."

Jenrya could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat.

Takato…Takato was dead…?

The only one he cared about more than Terriermon was dead?

He hung his head in shame, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Tears he would never show his captor.

He'd been unable to protect Takato like he had promised.

Takato was no longer alive because he'd failed…

"Don't believe him, Jen!" Terriermon was kicked in the head by one of the demon's bodyguards, the throbbing pain reaching through their link as the bunny-like digital monster snarled.

Jenrya could no longer hold anything back.

He screamed.

Long and hoarse, he screamed.

And Kagemon laughed.

Jenrya only knew silence a minute later…

…Before he woke up screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichon Lee was woken by a scream loud enough to wake the dead. The young girl buried her head into her pillows, Lopmon turning over beside her as the two of them tried to get back to sleep. Footsteps rushed past her room, indicating that her father or mother or both were heading towards the source.

Jenrya's room.

Shuichon's eyes were bleary as she tried to blink them open a few minutes later, glancing at the digital clock on her bedside table and muttering a curse her mother would have washed her mouth out for saying out loud. "Ten to one in the goddamned morning is hardly an appropriate time," the middle-school student grumbled, pulling a pillow out from under her head as Lopmon slid out from the covers, landing with a soft 'thump' on the floor, making the former Daeva wake up. She heard Lopmon yawn widely before a gasp left her responsible partner and Lopmon hurried out of the room.

The half-Chinese Tamer pulled her self up slowly, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Oh well, since she was up she might as well go and see what all the fuss was about. Shuichon stretched languidly before she got up and walked out into the hallway, Lopmon standing out in the hallway beyond Jenrya's room from which a light still shone. The sounds of her mother screaming at him to stop something reached her ears and the two bounded into the room, only to be stopped in the doorway at the sight.

Her father was holding Jenrya against the wall, pinning him down by his arms as he thrashed hysterically while BlackTerriermon tried to get him to calm down from where the child-level monster sat on her father's shoulders. Her mother was crying, pleading for it to stop.

"He can't stop," BlackTerriermon whispered, just loud enough for Shuichon to hear, watching him dodge a hit by his Tamer's fist that ended up clipping Janyuu upside the head. "He's had these dreams before."

"Dreams?" Lopmon asked, hopping off her human's shoulders as the virus-type did the same, eyes downcast and solemn. "What sort of dreams are they? They sound more like…nightmares."

A brief chuckle escaped the other bunny-like monster. "I wish they were." He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes. "We were held captive for five months by Kagemon before we accepted to become one of the dark guardians," BlackTerriermon spoke softly, head bowed. "Jen is, to put it bluntly, reliving his death." Mayumi gasped from where she sat on the bed. "Kagemon tortured him for those five months. Jen never screamed, always held it in. He wasn't going to let that bastard win…until he was told Takato was dead." BlackTerriermon shook his head, looking up. "At least Takato was offered a quick death. Jen suffered nothing short of a painful one. I felt it."

"Jenrya…Jenrya's dead?" Mayumi looked as though she was going to faint as the small child-level looked at her with a mysterious expression Shuichon had never seen on him before.

"One of the requirements of a dark guardian is to be already dead. According to Quinglonmon, because they spent so much time in the Dejitarusekai, Jen and Takato were able to be brought back by the Gnomes because they were already partially data but still bled human blood. Takato was dead for a year, Jen almost ten months. It was painful, seeing them lay there like that, unmoving." BlackTerriermon shuddered, shaking his head again. "The dark guardians are immortal, and the only way one can achieve immortality is…"

"…To be already dead," Lopmon finished for him, nodding in understanding. "And those who are immortal can only be hurt and not killed. I see why they were picked to be the dark guardians."

"Right." He nodded in agreement with her, approving her knowledge. "Because any other Tamer or Digimon would have been impossible to bring back. They were already mostly data from the year or so we'd spent there, so it wasn't too hard for the Gnomes to bring them back to life. A Digimon's cycle is endless; we are born, advance, die and are reborn again much like a phoenix. Humans are born only to die. Both species aren't immortal."

"It…" The voice made the four of them look to where Janyuu was holding Jenrya against the wall, watching the bluenet open his eyes ever so slightly as he breathed harshly. "…It hurts," he whispered, voice hoarse from the screaming. "BlackTerriermon, _it_ _hurts_…"

"Let go of him," the rabbit-like Digimon commanded softly and Janyuu did so, stepping back and watching his son fall to his knees and clasp the back of his neck, watching him shudder and convulse as his partner waddled over to him. BlackTerriermon managed to pry his fingers away from the back of his neck, brushing aside long blue hair as Jenrya threw up, emptying his stomach out onto the bedroom floor.

Shuichon moved forward a little and craned her neck to see what BlackTerriermon was doing to her brother, watching Jenrya collapse forward into his own vomit as the shuddering stopped, reaching out to grasp at the carpet floor with one hand as the other arm wrapped around his stomach.

"He's been here," Jenrya whispered, coughing as Mayumi lifted his head, having gone to the bathroom to get a fresh washcloth to wipe his face with. His eyes never left BlackTerriermon's as his partner hopped down from his shoulders, the two of them conveying silent messages. "Kagemon…" The guardian managed to lift himself from the ground at Mayumi's protest, swaying a little as he steadied himself against the wall with one hand, the other still where it was around his waist. "…He came to the Real World…" He pushed himself away from the wall, nearly stumbling again. "Takato…I need to…Takato…"

With that, he collapsed forward into Janyuu's waiting arms, blacking out completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takato pulled back the bloodied collar of Ryo's turtleneck shirt from where he had crouched down next to the brash teen, snarling a little when he saw the marking and his eyes narrowed. He released the collar and stood, turning away from the body as BlackGillmon whined, lifting a hand to pat the saurian Digimon on his head as a way of calming him down. Monodramon lay passed out next to his Tamer, sprawled out in a similar fashion.

"He was here, alright," the guardian murmured to himself, black jacket tossed around by the cold autumn night wind. His ears twitched slightly at a sound, but he didn't turn as someone approached him from behind. "You know, I have better hearing than what you give me credit for, Kagemon." He didn't need to turn to see the demon appearing behind him, feeling BlackGillmon tense under his touch and begin to growl lowly. Takato turned, silver-crimson eyes burning as he addressed him. "What do you want with Akiyama? He hardly seems to be the type of person you'd give your seal to…"

"There are many things I like about him," the humanoid Digimon purred darkly, lifting a hand to cup Takato's face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. The Tamer didn't even flinch away, instead staring him down with a cool gaze. "I know he'll be a loyal follower in the end. My own dark general."

The brunet guardian's lips quirked into a sardonic smirk even as his head was tilted a little more, looking apathetic about the entire situation. "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's not working."

Kagemon seemed to sigh, golden-cherry eyes looking slightly disappointed as he looked down at his creator. "Takato-chan, what will it take to make you see that I thrive on the darkness of your soul? You manifested me into being when you created Megidramon with your hatred…I want to _feel_ that hatred again, Takato-chan. That wanton, almost _magical_ lust for complete oblivion I felt from you that day… I want to see you on the edge of insanity. I want to see you kill as you had intended, to _bathe_ the world in blood."

Takato's eyes looked as though he was staring straight through the demon, his smirk becoming a wicked smile. "Is that why you're doing all this? Just to see me pissed off?" He laughed a little, pushing away the hand on his cheek with the back of his own, licking his lips. "You're doing a wonderful job."

The white-haired demon paused for a moment before closing his eyes. "I see…" With that, he disappeared, leaving Takato alone with only BlackGillmon for company to watch over an unconscious Ryo, ignoring the way the mark on the back of his neck screamed for its creator…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matsuda has come into contact with Kagemon again." Zhuqiamon ruffled his feathers, looking up at Quinglonmon from his perch. The Southern and Eastern quadrant Sovereigns had been conversing when the phoenix-like Digimon had visibly stiffened. Now he was the very image of serenity, regarding the holy dragon with disturbed eyes.

Quinglonmon looked heavenward to where the Real World rested in their skies, hanging above them like an eternal moon of green and blue. "I wonder," he murmured to himself, ignoring the other Sovereign, who merely went back to preening his feathers. "Just how long will it take for him to succumb to the pull again. It must be very painful…to have Kagemon's marking."

Zhuqiamon let out a low chortle, startling the other for a moment as Quinglonmon regarded him again with a raised eyebrow at what he found so funny. "Matsuda is a glutton for punishment," the holy bird spoke softly, hawk eyes sharp and deadly, clearly showing his dislike of the boy.

"I'd rather have him on my side knowing what he'll do rather than as my adversary," Quinglonmon replied, lowering himself so he was at Zhuqiamon's eyelevel.

"You cannot control the boy forever, Quinglonmon." Zhuqiamon met his gaze, his face – had it been human – frowning and eyebrows furrowing together. "The chains you have erected around his power are going to snap, and the repercussions will be felt by both digital and human dimensions."

"I know." The holy dragon's whisper was barely heard by anyone but himself as he once again directed his gaze up towards the Real World, the hope beginning to fade in his eyes as he imagined Zhuqiamon's words to life. He closed his eyes, soaking in the tranquility of the digital plane as though it would be the last time.

"I know…"

End of chapter five


	6. Chapter VI

"Takato, why are you doing this?" Jenrya demanded, very nearly breathless from the fight he had just endured with the other dark guardian. He lay pinned underneath the brunet with one of his hands wrapped around his throat, staring directly up into silver-crimson eyes glazed with madness, his gaze unwavering even as BlackRapidmon screamed out in pain somewhere nearby and de-evolved. He shuddered as their link trembled, but never once tore his eyes from his partner.

Megidramon shadowing him overhead, Takato smirked darkly, leaning up so he was properly straddling the bluenet but just enough to leave his hand enclosed tightly around Jenrya's neck. "Why?" he managed to whisper, looking down at him with contempt as his fingers struggled to make that final squeeze. "You dare ask me why, Jenrya?" Takato's laughter rang through the shallow valley where they had fought, maniac and insane and horribly chilling, his shoulders shaking with mirth until he stopped short, licking his lips. "I'm going to make them pay," he purred, the sound making a shiver run down Jenrya's spine. "I'm going to _enjoy_ watching them suffer."

There was no doubt in the bluenet's mind what the other was talking about. He stared up challengingly, dark green eyes calm even as he made no attempt to stop him. Out the corner of his eye, he saw BlackTerriermon struggling up, long ears flattening against his head before the rabbit-like Digimon bounded towards Megidramon with a battle cry once again. He raised a hand to wrap around the wrist of Takato's as he felt sweat drip from the fingertips. "Then kill me." He saw a flinch roll across the pale skin of Takato's face, the silver-crimson gaze softening slightly. The hand under his grasp jerked and he continued, watching the brunet's head lower. "Kill me, Takato."

"I…" Fingers twitched and his free hand flew to grasp the back of his neck…right on the spot where Kagemon's mark rested, his head lowering even more until it rested on his chest. "…I…I…"

Jenrya leaned up during that moment, lips brushing the lobe of Takato's ear. "Kill me. Take your revenge. That's what you want, isn't it?" he hissed. He waited patiently for a reply, feeling the pressure around his throat loosen and his shirt become wet as something dropped onto it.

Takato was crying.

"Jen," the brunet whispered, voice hitching through his sobs as his shoulders shook, finally relenting and removing his hand from the other's neck. He sat there in Jenrya's lap, head bowed with hot, wet tears running down his cheeks. Now Jenrya wouldn't want to stay with him; he'd see him for the monster the others had said he was and leave…

Arms wrapped around him and he froze, tears still falling as Jenrya gathered him to his chest, burying his head into the crook of the slightly younger boy's shoulder, holding him as though he was something precious. "I'm sorry," Jenrya murmured into his skin, the arms around him tightening as the bluenet squeezed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me…I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him…"

Fresh tears spilled from Takato's silver-ruby eyes, clinging desperately to the only one who had ever cared about him as the battle between their Digimon ended in the background, Megidramon de-evolving and BlackGillmon, feeling his Tamer's despair, howled their grief to the Dejitarusekai, a battered and bruised BlackTerriermon doing his best to offer the saurian comfort.

The tears he was crying were different from the ones he had cried as a human, he would realize later, when things weren't so confusing and they were curled around each other in sleepy contentment. They weren't the salty, pure crystals he had wailed at birth…

No…

They were tears of blood.

On the back of his neck, a hazard-symboled crucifix gleamed a bright red once before it seemed to flicker off, dulling until it was just a light pink scar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
****Chapter VI  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerulean eyes opened groggily and Ryo had to let them focus until he could confirm his surroundings. Why he felt so drained he didn't know, and the back of his neck throbbed like nothing else he'd ever experienced, not even through all his travels in the Dejitarusekai. Briefly he wondered what time it was, as he vaguely remembered something about the park, before his gaze caught sight of the back of a familiar teenager and their partner.

He sat up, ignoring the thumping his head was making as he tried to glare at the brunet but it only came out sleepily. "What…"

"He's marked you." Matsuda didn't even turn around to face him as he talked, hands in the pockets of his jacket as cold wind blew around them. "Kagemon."

The events of several hours before came back to Ryo and his hand flew to the back of his neck, fingering the marking he could feel outlined in his skin. His hand came away with dried blood, glistening in the street lamp light as though it was still damp. "What are you…?"

"Kagemon's soldiers are all marked by his symbol. Even the more reluctant ones are eventually…forced into working for him." Matsuda finally turned, eyes hard compared to the childish ones Ryo seemed to remember from six years ago. "It's a pull unlike any other. A drug that only he can satiate. You'll feel it sooner or later, when he decides he wants a new puppet to manipulate and control."

Ryo's eyes widened in understanding, hand falling from where it had returned to the back of his neck to gingerly rub along the marking, fingers covered in dried blood. "He marked you…didn't he?"

A sardonic smirk curled its way onto Matsuda's lips and he gave a dry sort of chuckle, gaze distant. "A moment of my life I'd rather forget," he answered, licking his lips delicately even as he closed his eyes. "I broke my oath as a dark guardian that day. I destroyed so many lives before Jenrya finally stopped me that I doubt they were ever returned to the Primary Villages."

He turned so he was side on to the Akiyama boy, staring off into the distance as though he was seeing something else. "I'm not as famous as I am infamous in the Dejitarusekai. It took a long time before everyone felt as though they could trust me again, and even then Quinglonmon placed wards on me to keep my…powers at bay." He laughed darkly, shoulders shaking with mirth. "Really; it's as though he's afraid I'll go insane and massacre the entire Dejitarusekai."

"Why are you…telling me all this?" Ryo was thoroughly puzzled by the other teen, sitting up and leaning on one hand. He noticed that Monodramon was still knocked out beside him, eyes flickering towards his partner momentarily before Matsuda held his interest once again.

"You'll know the pull when you feel it." Ignoring the question entirely, the dark guardian looked at him out the corner of his eye. "A deep tugging at the end of your soul. You'll find yourself wanting to kill the next person who looks at you the wrong way, and it only becomes worse from there."

Before Ryo could repeat his question, BlackGillmon nudged at his human partner's legs with his muzzle, looking at the brunet imploringly when he was regarded with silver-crimson eyes. "A Daeva," was all the saurian-type needed to say in explanation, and Matsuda began walking away from him before he stopped, looking over his shoulder at the other brunet.

"You might as well come along." The dark smile that curled on his lips unnerved the legendary Tamer, but nonetheless Ryo stood, pulling Monodramon with him as the purple and gold Digimon began to wake. "Perhaps a good battle will make things clear."

Ryo certainly hoped it would…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruki couldn't sleep.

The redhead had carefully slid out from the bed she was sharing with Juri sometime ago, careful not to wake her girlfriend of her partner Elecmon whom she held in her arms tightly but gently. She now stood on the balcony outside her family home, one arm placed palm-sided onto a log pole holding the roof up, staring up at the partially cloudy night sky. Despite the chill, she had neglected a dressing gown, figuring her pajamas to be enough.

"Renamon…"

Almost on cue, her partner Digimon appeared from the shadows surrounding the shrine, coming to stand next to her. Ruki looked at the golden-furred kitsune, unfazed by her sudden appearance as always. "You called me, Ruki?"

Ruki pulled her arms around herself, squatting until she was able to sit down on the balcony and look out over the backyard. "Renamon…is it true what he said? That he was the one who led you all back?"

Renamon paused, taking the seat next to her Tamer with one leg propped up so she could rest her arm on it, the other allowing her to lean back. "Ruki…I didn't tell you because I knew you would be upset about it. He asked us to keep their anonymity a secret, and so we did." She looked at her human partner out the corner of her eye before turning her head, regarding Ruki with a kind blue gaze. "But that's not the reason why you wanted to talk to me, is it?"

Ruki was silent for a few moments before she spoke again, curling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, leaning forward so her chin touched her legs. "…Was it wrong of us to abandon him? Did we…did we make the right decision?"

The kitsune mulled over her questions a little, staring up at the moon – it would be full in another few days, she realized. "I believe…I believe we made the right decision by what was happening at the time; there was no way any of us could have won against Beelzebumon, _or_ Megidramon if he had gone out of control. Takato was asking the impossible of us, to win a battle none of us could. Seeing Leomon defeated and absorbed…it made me scared for the first time in my existence. I wanted to pull back out of the fight, but I wouldn't unless you told me to, and when you didn't, I acted on my own to save you and the others."

The redhead paused, thinking about Renamon's confession. They had never spoken about this before – preferring to keep it in the past, and so not to upset Juri at the mention of Leomon – but Ruki could remember that time even after six years. Remember the hotness of the underground lava; remember the panic in her chest when Beelzebumon had stood over Kyuubimon, ready to kill her at a moment's notice; remember the insane look in Takato's eyes as Gillmon evolved to his dark Ultimate form, Megidramon…

Remember the tears in his eyes as, one by one, they all turned their backs on him; remember how Jenrya had scorned them for their actions and follow their former leader away from Zhuqiamon's stronghold; remember the guilt she had felt in the years after and wonder if they were still alive…

"You…want to join them again, don't you Ruki?" Renamon's voice brought her out of her reverie and she twisted her head to look at the kitsune Digimon once more. Renamon was standing, the cool breeze blowing her tail in the other direction as she looked down at Ruki. She held a paw out, offering her human partner a smile rarely seen by anyone else. "Whatever decision you make, I will gladly follow it. You know that."

Ruki swallowed deeply and took Renamon's hand, the golden-furred digital monster hauling her up and into her arms into a hug. She buried her face in the white fluff of Renamon's chest, shivering now not only from the cold…

She just hoped that whatever decision she made, it would be the right one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo had had a hard time keeping up with Takato. He could only barely see the back of his jacket and BlackGillmon as he followed the duo through the bustling nightlife of Kabukicho(1) in northeastern Shinjuku. Monodramon was still recovering from being knocked out, so he had to carry his partner Digimon on his back, which he decided only slowed him down.

The mark on his neck was throbbing again, a small voice in his head telling him which way to go. He bit his lip and shook his head to clear it as he figured this was part of the pull Matsuda had told him about. Looking around, he could see the lights flickering on and off and the hair on the back of his neck tingled like immersed in static electricity.

"Sinouramon." Hearing the other brunet speak, Ryo stopped, letting Monodramon down off his back and looking at Matsuda out the corner of his eye. Takato's gaze held that look again – that 'special' kind of hatred he seemed to reserve only for the Daevas. He watched the younger male glance down at his partner, a cold smile curling on his lips. "I believe you can take this one on your own, boy."

The childish disposition of the virus-type monster had disappeared almost as soon as Takato had spoken, and BlackGillmon nodded, his own eyes dilating until the pupils were mere cat-like slits. "As you wish." Without saying much else, the Digimon charged in to tackle Sinouramon head on.

"Wait a sec…you're sending him into battle by _himself_?" Ryo looked at the other teen in front of him incredulously with a raised eyebrow. "But every battle I've seen you in so far has been the two of you biomerging…"

"Daeva battles don't always require us to biomerge." Takato twisted his head to look at Akiyama over his shoulder, his smile becoming a dry smirk before he returned his attention back to the task at hand. "During my training with the Sovereigns over the last six years, I became able to sense how strong a digital monster was, as well as its type and level. It's part of the reason why Jenrya and I don't have to use our D-Arcs so much anymore." His smile became slightly sad, and he shook his head. "I believe we won't need to use them at all quite soon…"

"_Fireball_!"

"_Positron Pull_!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Akiyama." He turned so he was able to watch both the battle and the other boy, his eyes narrowing again. "…I'm not real." Noticing the shocked look, he continued, shaking his head. "Not even Jenrya knows this. My real body is asleep in a chamber deep in Kagemon's palace; has been ever since I died. I'm…you could call me a soulless body…a nobody. I can function well enough on my own, but I need Takato's heart and soul to become whole again."(2)

"You should be telling him this, not me…" Ryo glanced towards the battle momentarily before he turned his gaze back towards the dark guardian. "He…Lee cares a lot about you." Even he had seen the clearly longing gazes the other guardian sent towards the one in front of him.

Matsuda chuckled a little, shaking his head again. "He thinks he does. The little that Jenrya knows proves that. He thinks he knows me…but he's never gotten to understand the true me." He leant against one of the buildings they were near, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the battle. "The rage I felt back when Megidramon was born…the hatred…the anger…they were all emotions man is afraid to submit fully – no; completely – to. I did so willingly…" He smiled, a look of absolute bliss appearing on his face as he remembered the feeling.

"It was like liberation into a higher form of life. I shared that rage with BlackGillmon, and through our bond we created Megidramon. We haven't been able to achieve that form since I became Kagemon's, but I know…" His lips parted, revealing his teeth in a grin as he looked over to where his partner was fighting. "…I know it will be soon. Not even those silly little wards Quinglonmon placed on my power will be able to stop me."

Ryo felt a chill crawl up his spine as he looked into Takato's eyes, the bright silver-crimson orbs shining in undisguised glee, before he froze with realization. '_He's trying to make his way back to Kagemon_…'

"_Rock Breaker_!"

"So you realized, have you?" Takato leant away from his post, mouth quirking upward ever so slightly, and Ryo noticed that in the darkness, illuminated by the city lights, he looked like a demon. The guardian ignored Sinouramon's howl of defeat as the Daeva burst into data only to be absorbed by his partner. He held his hand out, palm forward towards Ryo as his smile became a smirk that bared his teeth. "The question I want answered is…are you going to join me in my quest for absolute oblivion? Or will you be one of the ones who will try to stop me?"

To be continued…

_General Notes:_

(1) Kabukicho is a district in Shinjuku well known for bars, restaurants and a red-light district with street prostitutes, brothels, and other sexual commerce located northeast of Shinjuku Station. Information gathered from Wikipedia.

(2) Anybody who's played _Kingdom Hearts 2_ will notice the reference to Nobodies and Heartless. I've been playing it all week since it finally came out in Australia (after nearly a year of it being pushed back continuously while the rest of the world got to play it) and defeated the final boss within the week since the day I brought it, so I decided to had to put something in there. Plus, it added something to the story. I've been wanting to write Psycho!Takato again for the longest time…reading _Death Note_ doesn't help either.


	7. Chapter VII

Time had seemed to freeze around Ryo Akiyama as he stared incredulously at the dark guardian. Takato Matsuda stood there waiting patiently for an answer, hand palm-opened in a gesture for him to take it as BlackGillmon returned to his partner's side. Everything Ryo had been told in the last five or ten minutes solidified in his mind, and he once again felt a strong tugging on the end of his soul.

"Kagemon does not merely give his symbol to anyone, Akiyama," Takato purred softly, silver-ruby eyes glinting almost maniacally in the streetlights of Kabukicho. "You and I have been chosen for a reason…to cast this world aside into darkness and recreate it in his image." He leaned in closer to Ryo, his hand still palm-forward as he was almost close enough to touch his lips. "We would be worshipped like _Gods_, Akiyama," he hissed, searching those cerulean eyes for any sign. "To free this world of the stupidity of the human race and make way for a new digital plane…"

He smirked when he saw uncertainty dancing in Ryo's lowered gaze and he leaned forward a little more so he could whisper into his ear, bringing his hands up to rest them on the taller boy's shoulders. "You could even have _her_ at your feet, Akiyama," the brunet purred darkly, smirking when he felt Ryo stiffen underneath his grasp. "You could have Ruki Makino in any way you desired."

Ryo felt his mouth go dry at the thought, his pupils dilating as Monodramon snarled beside him. Almost instantly, an image of Ruki flashed through his mind and he very nearly shuddered at the implications his imagination gave him. "Ruki…" he murmured, licking his lips delicately and looking to the cold street they stood on.

Takato grinned wickedly at the response. "I'll let you think about it," he hissed, brushing his lips against the other brunet's ear slightly teasingly. "Kagemon and I will be waiting for your answer in twenty-four hours. Do not speak a word of this to anyone."

And then he and his partner were gone in a flash of digital data, leaving Ryo to collapse to his shaking knees and lean forward onto his hands, sweat dripping down his face as the mark on the back of his neck burned, as though the skin was being singed by fire, his entire body shivering, and not from the cold…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
Chapter VII**  
Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenrya's eyes snapped open, his breathing hitched in a small gasp. Throwing back the covers of the bed, he tried to sit up but nearly screamed in pain, wrapping an arm around his stomach. His dark green eyes were dilated, until they were only small green specks in a sea of white, one hand to his head as sweat dripped to the white under sheets from his skin.

"Takato," he whispered quietly, running his fingers through his damp long hair. Shakily, he touched the burn scar on the left of his face before both of his arms fell to the blankets and he buried his face in his knees. "Why are you doing this again? Why must you make everyone suffer before you can forgive yourself? Haven't I told you time and time again that it wasn't your fault? Haven't I always been the one by your side?!"

Raising his right hand, he slammed it against the wall closest to the bed, making the apartment building shake and leaving an indent. "DAMNIT, WHY?!" Jenrya howled into the blankets, blood-red tears rolling down his cheeks silently.

"Jenrya…" Mayumi stood at the doorway, a wet cloth in her hands that she had been using to calm down her son's sweating as he slept. Acting on motherly instinct, she hurried over and sat down, wrapping the teenager into a hug. Jenrya clutched at her like a lifeline, nearly tearing her shirt apart as she rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"I won't forgive Kagemon for this," he hissed through his tears as he tore away from her and nearly stumbled out of the bed, fingernails creating half-moon circles in his palms as he clenched his fists. "I won't forgive the Sovereigns for making us go through this! It's inexcusable!" Gritting his teeth, Jenrya screamed. "MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF THEY HAD LEFT US FOR DEAD!!"

"Jen." BlackTerriermon had entered the room at one point during his Tamer's rant, looking at his human partner calmly. The bluenet turned to look at him, tears still falling as his fingers clenched and unclenched at his sides, blood dripping down his hands. A firm look crossed the bunny-like digital monster's face, small black eyes commanding him to listen.

"You were given a choice to live or die when the Sovereigns brought us back. I clearly remember hearing you say that you would not let Kagemon slaughter any more of our individual people; that you would not lay down quietly and accept your fate. I may have just been a digital code at the time, but I felt your honesty in those words."

BlackTerriermon hopped onto the desk so he wasn't looking up at Jenrya so much, his eyes still hard – he didn't like seeing his partner suffering. "You have," the Child-level monster whispered, hoping his voice would reach Jenrya. "You've stopped countless massacres, slayed everyone Kagemon has sent at us, and each time we were ground into the dirt, you picked us back up and told us to fight on." Tears – something previously believed to be impossible for Digimon by the so-called 'experts' of the Real World – began falling from his eyes, startling both others in the room.

"You don't have to fight this alone, Jen! Try sacrificing my life along with yours! WE'RE PARTNERS, AREN'T WE?!"

"Black…BlackTerriermon…" Jenrya raised his hands to his face, looking at the blood dripping down his wrists to his elbows as he did so. He was shaking, swallowing deeply before he looked back at his Digimon. "…I felt it…through our link…Takato's heart, it..."

BlackTerriermon shook his head vigorously, ears flopping back and forth as he did so. "It's not the real Takato, Jen." Earning an incredulous look from his Tamer, he continued. "I didn't want to leave everyone unprotected while you were sleeping off your nightmare, so I went out on patrol and felt a Daeva Realize in the Kabukicho district of Shinjuku. I went in the direction I sensed, until I found BlackGillmon's scent. Takato was there talking with Ryo while he battled, so I settled down overhead and listened to what he was saying, since it wasn't my fight."

Small beady eyes narrowed, a snarl curling across his mouth as he stamped his foot down on the desk, hoping his Tamer would listen. "He's been playing us for fools, Jen! The real Takato is deep in an underground chamber below Kagemon's headquarters! It's his Nobody; the creature that is created after people die in the Dejitarusekai! They have the ability to portray human emotions when they don't even actually have a heart!"

Jenrya dropped to his knees, feeling sick. Of course the Sovereigns had taught him about the Nobodies created when the few humans who had visited the Dejitarusekai got trapped and died – had even fought a couple once in the last six years when innocent Digimon wandered into their territory. His eyes suddenly widened in realization and he turned his head, looking at the Japanese woman in the room. "Mayumi! Where's Shuichon right now?!"

Mayumi paled as her own comprehension came to mind, standing as she placed a hand to her mouth. "She's in the Okubo district with Ai and Makoto on a school field trip. But, Jenrya…should you be moving around right now?"

He grabbed his trenchcoat from where it had been placed on the back of the computer chair, face grim as he shrugged it on over his clothes and BlackTerriermon hopped onto his shoulders. "I've got no choice. Knowing what I do now, I have to get there before…before Takato does. After that…" His right hand clenched as he raised it, glancing out the window. "…After that, I'm heading back to the Dejitarusekai to look for him. I'll be taking Shuichon with me, so I won't be betraying my orders."

"She's too young to travel in the Dejitarusekai…"

"She was too young last time!" he snapped at her, making Mayumi shrink back. "She was barely five years old the first time we went; this time she's at least a year older than we were back then. It's her natural birthright…not this fake world you've set up for her!"

Turning to head out the window, he was stopped by a hand on his arm and looked back at her. Mayumi was crying, her breath hitched in sobs as she buried her head in the leather of his trenchcoat. "I've already lost you once, Jen," she whispered, placing her other hand on his upper arm as she clutched at it feverishly. "I…I realize you don't accept me as your mother anymore. I've come to acknowledge that whatever was there to identify you as my son is probably gone now."

She looked up at him pleadingly, licking her suddenly dry lips. "But you're still my son! Nothing will change that for me! And…I may have found Shuichon on the street when she was a child…I may not have brought her to the world…but she's still my little baby!" Almost hesitantly, she let go of him, her shoulders slumping as he stared at her. "I trust you as her older brother, and as her guardian, to watch over her." Mayumi raised her head, looking at him through her tears as her lips quivered to smile. "Please…when you decide to leave…bring her back home so I can hold her…one last time…"

Jenrya gave a small, sad smile and a nod, indicating he would honor her wish, before he turned to leave. Pushing the glass door open, he looked out over the Nishi-Shinjuku district, feeling the cold autumn wind blow past him as he came to stand on the railing of the balcony connected to the room. He looked over his shoulder at BlackTerriermon, his small smile curling a little more.

"Thanks for bringing me back to my senses."

The Child-level Digimon grinned, nuzzling his Tamer's neck affectionately. "Anytime."

The bluenet stood there for a few minutes, closing his eyes as he listened to the bustling city. When they opened again, they were narrowed, cat-like slits. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichon screamed as Beelzebumon and Antylamon de-evolved back to their Child-level forms, Makoto rugby-tackling her away from some falling debris. Ai stood a few meters away from her twin and their girlfriend, her hands shaking as she tried to perform a Card Slash in time for Impmon to gain enough strength and speed to catch Lopmon and run back to them, her eyes wide and mouth open at the Digimon towering over them.

It was a large, snake-like monster that was the size of the skyscrapers of the Korean district of Shinjuku, maybe even taller. The look in its eyes indicated that it was insane and feral, its long, thin tail crushing buildings left and right, the endless debris falling and killing innocent humans. Their class had fled long ago, but the trio had stayed to try and limit the damage it did.

"I've seen this monster somewhere before," Shuichon whispered from where she lay in Makoto's arms, the boy unconscious above her from a piece of rock hitting his head that should have been meant for her, her jacket scrunched up and pressed tightly on the wound to keep him from loosing too much blood. "I can't remember, though…why…? Why can I remember…?"

_Salivating_…_large, sharp fangs_…_golden eyes that bore witness to the very depths of Hell_…_she screamed for someone, anyone to save her from being swallowed up by the bubbling lava below_…

Shuichon placed a hand to her head, gritting her teeth as she tried to remember. But it was no use, the memory just wouldn't resurface no matter how hard she strained her brain. Footsteps sounded next to her and she looked, raising her head to meet the silver-crimson eyes of one of her guardians.

"Glorious, isn't it?" he breathed, one of his hands on his hip and the other hanging at his side. His voice sounded far away, like he wasn't even talking to her. "This is true rage, true anger and hatred…the darkest of sins brought to life. Megidramon symbolizes everything destructive in man's dreams and desires and soul…" His lips curled upward into a wicked grin as he spread his arms, lifting his head to watch the destruction. "He and I will annihilate this world and its inhabitants…and then…and then I will take my rightful place as **God**!"

A sharp kick to the back of his head sent him tumbling forward. Pulling himself up, he looked up to see Jenrya standing over him, cracking his knuckles with a dark look on his face. "BlackTerriermon's told me everything," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You're not Takato…you never were… I don't forgive those who play me like a fool and live."

He smiled darkly as he stood, bearing his teeth in his smile. "I don't have to play innocent then, do I?" he purred, brushing himself down. "But you're too late to stop me. Megidramon has already begun his rampage…and once he has, not even I can stop him. I believe you witnessed something like it a couple of years ago, ne?"

Jenrya looked at Ai out the corner of his eyes, watching Impmon struggle over towards her with Lopmon's arm over his shoulder, as the pink and brown rabbit-like monster had trouble keeping her eyes open. "Ai." His dead, calm voice startled her and she turned to look at him, her face white as a ghost. "I want you to take Shuichon and Makoto and get out of here. Protect them with your life."

Numbingly she nodded, waiting for their Digimon partners to come over to her before she picked them both up and tucked them under her arms, hurrying towards her brother and their girlfriend where Shuichon waited for her with Makoto's body slumped over her back in a piggyback-like motion, her jacket wrapped tightly around his head and covered in blood.

"Jen!" she shouted, taking a step before she felt something on her shin and she looked down, meeting BlackTerriermon's eyes.

"Go," the Child-level said, his tone of voice speaking volumes of wisdom he had never previously displayed. "Take shelter. Get Makoto looked at if you can." He turned his eyes away from her, looking up at Megidramon with hard eyes. "This is our fight…princess. **BlackTerriermon, evolve**!"

Shuichon watched him, heard him scream as a dark green cocoon of data enveloped him, expanding until it was almost the size of the Odaiba observatory wheel. Then it exploded, and she had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the light that shone from him.

"**DARKSAGEGARGOMON**!"

– Fin chapter seven –


	8. Chapter VIII

Shuichon watched with horrified shock as the dark green cocoon of evolution became darker in colour, growing until it became at least a head taller than the skyscrapers of the Okubo district before the shield finally shattered into a million pieces.

"**DARKSAGEGARGOMON**!"

If Megidramon was supposed to be the embodiment of man's darkest desires, DarkSageGargomon appeared to be a demon from the Ninth Circle of Hell. Dark green, shaggy long hair fell over its blood-red eyes and fell longer than its ears, its body wrapped in seemingly decaying bandages like a mummy from a cliché horror movie, hunched over slightly. A bullet strap was hooked over its shoulder and around its stomach like its regular BlackGargomon form and in its hands were two machete-looking guns. It suddenly cried out like a feral dragon, bearing sharp fang-like teeth, startling Shuichon as she stared up at it, her eyes widening still as black demonic angel wings ripped their way from its back, leaving the bandages bloody and torn. It was smaller than Megidramon, more lithe and gangly, but it looked as though it could swallow the very planet whole…

The half-Chinese girl fell onto her backside as she stared up at the personification of Jenrya's hate and pain and anger…and wondered if she should start praying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
****Chapter VIII  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruki was running.

The redhead was pushing through the crowds, nearly stumbling over her own two feet as she tried to get to the Okubo district, Renamon flitting overhead just barely in her sight. Behind her Juri ran with Elecmon in her arms, backed up by Hirokazu and Kenta with their own Digimon.

Mayumi had rung her cell phone in the middle of a Tamers meeting, pleading with them to go help her son apparently set Takato straight. After hearing what had gone on under their noses, the four Tamers had seen no reason to back down.

Ruki shivered as she heard the piercing dragon-like battle cry, looking up just in time to see a dark green flash of light attack Megidramon head-on, realizing Jenrya was already there and had probably been so for a few minutes. When the green flash pulled back and hovered just beyond Megidramon's touch, however, her mouth dropped in horror.

"Is that…is that BlackTerriermon?" Kenta whispered as he and the others finally caught up with the shocked girl. Juri tried to find information on her D-Ark, but all she got in return was a screen of fuzz, and nobody could tell if Hirokazu was shaking in excitement or fear.

Ruki swallowed deeply, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the others over her shoulder. "Let's go." The other three teens hesitantly nodded in agreement and they began moving again.

Juri shrieked as a building was knocked down in front of them, holding Elecmon so tightly that he felt as though he might choke. The group stared, watching Megidramon struggle to get up as the smaller dark Digimon shot round after round at the snake-like one.

"Renamon!" Instantly her fox-like partner was at her side, head tilted down inquisitively at her Tamer before her wise eyes returned to watch the bloodshed. "I want you to find Jenrya! And if Shuichon, Ai and Makoto are in there, get them out quickly!"

"As you wish." Renamon disappeared just as Megidramon's tail caught hold of the unknown Digimon's waist, flinging it in the other direction to make it crash into another building before it let out its own war cry and flew after it.

"Why?" Juri whispered, sinking to her knees with tears in her eyes as she watched the battle. "Why does it have to be this way? Why didn't we stay six years ago? None of this would be happening…"

Ruki didn't have an answer for her girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenrya was only just able to dodge the next attack from Takato, feeling himself beginning to slow down. DarkSageGargomon was drawing on his pain and hate like there was no tomorrow, attacking Megidramon furiously and draining his strength. He knew it was a dangerous card to play – BlackTerriermon had never dark-evolved to Ultimate before – and he didn't know what kind of effect it would have on his partner's psyche, but he trusted BlackTerriermon to pull through for him like never before.

"You don't have enough darkness in your soul," Takato's Nobody purred in his ear as he was gutted like a fish, blood spilling from his mouth. He hunched over, clutching his stomach in pain until a sharp kick to his chin sent him flying backwards. "That's why DarkSageGargomon will never be as complete as Megidramon. That's why you're feeling so weak, so why don't you just surrender." He stood over the dark guardian, contempt written on his face before he smirked. "I'll put in a good word for you with Kagemon…then you'll never escape the darkness."

The bluenet smirked a little, blood dribbling down his chin before he wiped it away with the back of his hand, eyes dark. "I'm going to tear your body apart," he snarled, teeth bared like a feral animal. "And then I'm going to set the real Takato free."

"Your so _bloodthirsty_ when you're like this," the Nobody purred huskily, glee dancing in his own eyes as Jenrya stood up, panting harshly. "Oh, if only I'd known before…"

"_Shut UP_!" Jenrya threw a punch at the other dark guardian, putting all his weight and strength behind it, but it only barely managed to fling the brunet back several paces into the already crumbling wall of a building. The half-Chinese guardian nearly collapsed afterwards, his legs shaking as a soft gasp left his throat, blood spilling from his lips. "Shut up," he hissed again, one arm slung around his stomach as he hunched over again, watching his opponent easily stand.

"Let's finish this, ne Jen-chan?" Throwing one hand up into the air, the Nobody's smirk darkened. "I'll let Takato know you said 'hello'."

All Jenrya saw was fury…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renamon had caught Shuichon's scent some time ago but was having a hard time finding the young girl, as to her left and right buildings crumbled and vicious battle cries roared in her ears. The vixen was slightly afraid of the two powerful monsters raging war above her, but nonetheless she pressed on, flitting from one bit of fallen debris to the next.

"Renamon!" The blonde fox-like Digimon looked up from where she had crouched, seeing Ai wave her over with her unconscious brother on her back and Impmon beside them looking battered and bruised. Ai ran up to her, careful not to bump her twin on the way before coming up to stand before Ruki's partner, Impmon watching overhead all the way in case anything fell on the three of them.

"Where's Shuichon?"

Ai shook her head, gently hefting Makoto on her back and Renamon heard him groan slightly, indicating he was near waking. "She wouldn't leave, no matter how much I begged her to come with us," the girl said sadly. "Renamon, would you…?"

She nodded, glancing down at Impmon. "Are you alright to take them back to the others by yourself?" He smirked, rubbing his nose with his thumb. "I'll be fine. Ya go take care o' Shui, alright?"

"Good luck."

"You too." Impmon turned slightly, looking back the way they came. "I felt an immense blast of digital energy a few minutes ago. I'm not sure what's going on, but…" He turned his eyes back to Renamon. "…Something big's gonna go down. Bigger than this. Y'hear? Anythin' happens to Lopmon and 'er partner…anythin' bad at all…and I'mma gonna blame you for it."

"I'll take your word on that." Renamon flickered and vanished, leaving the two and an unconscious Makoto by themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichon could barely move as much as her brother could.

The half-Chinese girl was mesmerized by the battle, her eyes glazed as she watched the two fighting Digimon overhead before her gaze flickered to their 'humans'. Lopmon was on her shoulder trying to get her attention, she knew, and she also knew that Ai had left her side with her twin and Impmon five to ten minutes ago.

Her eyes widened as she saw Takato standing over Jenrya, a maniacal grin on his lips and his hand raised over his head, gathering digital energy. "Jen…" Shuichon stood from where she had collapsed, starting to walk before she broke out into a run, Lopmon loosing balance and flying off of her shoulders. "JEN!"

"Let's finish this, ne Jen-chan?" she heard Takato say, silver-crimson eyes narrowing. "I'll tell Takato you said 'hello'."

Shuichon watched her guardians, unsure of what the brunet was saying. Wasn't **_he_** Takato? Her eyes widened as she saw Jenrya jump back just in time so Takato's fist hit concrete, landing in a crouch like a cat. He was furious – she could see it in his eyes, whether it was at Takato's words or something else, and she saw him flinch as blood dribbled from his closed mouth.

"Jen…" The half-Chinese girl shook her head, taking another couple of steps closer. "The both of you! _Please_, stop fighting! There's no reason for you to fight each other!"

Her pleas went unheard, as no sooner had she spoken that Jenrya was launching an attack on Takato, who dodged everything with a smirk. Well, nearly everything; the last blow to his face sent him sprawling onto his back, landing near her by a few feet.

"Shuichon!" Jenrya had finally taken notice of her and she looked up at him, fear deep in her eyes. "Shuichon, get out of here! I don't want to be protecting you while this is happening!"

"I can look after myself! I'm not a child!" she screamed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Why are you two fighting?! There should be no reason for you to fight!"

The bluenet walked up to her, his dark green eyes watching Takato for movement the entire time. "He's a Nobody – a person born from a human soul that dies in the Dejitarusekai. He's been working for Kagemon this entire time, and I never knew!" Jenrya shook his head, finally looking at her properly. "I feel like I've failed somehow…I've failed in my duty as a dark guardian and I've failed _you_ as your older brother…"

"This is rather sickening." The two of them turned to see Takato had stood during their conversation and moved away from them. He smiled darkly, waving teasingly as Megidramon lowered itself to his level, DarkSageGargomon hovering next to Jenrya.. "My report to Lord Kagemon is long overdue, so I'll be taking my leave now. I suppose the next time I see you will be in the Dejitarusekai, ne Jen-chan?"

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

It was too late; Takato's Nobody had disappeared in a flash of digital data and so had Megidramon, leaving Jenrya, Shuichon and their Digimon partners alone.

– End of chapter eight –


	9. Chapter IX

Ryo looked out upon the city of West Shinjuku from his view point on top of Hypnos' abandoned headquarters, staring a it as the sun set overhead in the distance, Cyberdramon beside him. "They look like ants, don't they Cyberdramon?" he whispered almost hypnotically, Kagemon's mark burning on the back of his neck. "Ants going about their business just waiting to die."

"Finally accepting our view of the world, ne?" a cold voice purred into his ear. He knew it was Takato's nobody, so he didn't turn around. "Does that mean you're going to join us in our goal for absolute oblivion?"

"If I do, I get what I want, right?" he asked, licking his lips a little. "I get Ruki Makino, right?"

The nobody smiled viciously as he nestled his head on Ryo's shoulder, running a hand lightly through the other boy's brown hair. "In any way you can imagine," he cooed, nipping softly at Ryo's ear. "You could break her fiery spirit into a million tiny pieces and rearrange her, use her as a plaything if you wanted." His smile became ruthless – humans were so much fun to toy with.

Ryo finally turned, looking at him with dead sapphire eyes. "I accept then,' he said in a soft but dangerous voice, reaching to take the other brunet's hand offering.

The nobody grinned in glee. "Welcome to Lord Kagemon's army. You may call me Mordred." Mordred ran his fingers almost gently through Ryo's hair, ignoring the warning growls from Cyberdramon. "Welcome home, Lieutenant Ryo Akiyama."

They both and Ryo's partner disappeared in black flashes of digital data, Mordred's wicked laughter echoing through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Dark Guardians  
Chapter IX**  
Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Digimon Tamers. It belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and other such people. I only own the fic, the idea, some Digimon you haven't seen before and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow or other, BlackTerriermon remained as DarkSageGargomon. None of them could figure out why or how, and when Janyuu offered to take him to the Hypnos labs to run some tests, the feral Digimon would snarl and hiss and disappear for an hour or two. He eventually stopped offering, although they could all sense the hostility in the shaggy-haired monster, like it was taking everything he had to keep himself from ripping out their throats and feasting on their bodies.

Jenrya had not moved from the balcony doorway since they had gotten back to the Lee's apartment building, leaning against it and staring out across West Shinjuku, nor had he said a word, not even when Shuichon had wrapped her arms around her guardian and told him it was going to be alright, that they would retrieve Takato's true form, given time. He eventually moved into a sitting position, but remained leaning on the doorframe, as though lost in thought, his monster of a partner looming over him like a lost shadow mourning its light.

Ruki took the cup of tea Mayumi had set out before the individual Tamers, watching the bluenet with concerned eyes. She figured he was either moping or brooding, which didn't really have much of a difference. Silence had drifted in and out between the group like a ghost. They hadn't seen Ryo since yesterday, so it was only the core group plus Jenrya.

It was Impmon who finally got tired of the quietness, and the purple Digimon hopped down from where he sat on the couch next to Lopmon and their partners, his hands clenching into fists. "Damnit, what the Hell are we all waiting for?! All we have to do is go to the Dejitarusekai, crash Kagemon's lair and get Takato back, don't we?!"

"There is no 'we'." Jenrya's voice was so quiet that they almost didn't hear it. He didn't turn his head away from the glass door as DarkSageGargomon growled softly beside him. "I'm the only one who shall be going to the Dejitarusekai to look for Takato's body."

"That's suicide and you know it," Ruki snapped at him from where she was seated.

"I'm also the only one who stands a chance against Kagemon!" Jenrya snapped back, his body hunched a little. He sighed and pushed himself away from his seat, standing and making his way over, DarkSageGargomon lumbering behind him silently. Dark green eyes looked at the group, showing their scarred, hollow self. "Takato is my responsibility," he began explaining, voice soft again but strained. "Six years ago, I promised I'd always be there for him." The Tamers looked at each other guiltily. "I've let him down, and the only way I can keep that promise is by freeing him from Kagemon's hold."

He looked at them seriously, then let his eyes fall on Shuichon. "I'll be taking Shuichon with me and delivering her to the Sovereigns so I won't be failing my duty. They'll take care of her. She needs to live so she can bring about the resurrection of the Dejitarusekai when the time is right. Taking her with me all the way would be like handing victory to Kagemon, and that I won't do."

"Dude, that's way too much for just one guy and his 'mon to handle," Hirokazu spoke up from his seat for the first time that evening, leaning back with his arm wrapped around Kenta. "At least let us protect Shuichon."

"He's right," Juri said, nodding in agreement. "We want to make it up to Takato for abandoning him."

Jenrya shook his head in protest. "I'd be leading all of you to your deaths…!"

"Oh, be quiet an' pipe down," Impmon said, hands on his hips. "We're comin' an' that's final!"

"Except for Makoto." Kenta looked at the younger teenager laying down on the couch, his head wrapped in bandages. "He should stay here and rest."

Makoto gave a weak smile and a thumbs up before speaking. "Give 'em Hell for me, Ai." His twin nodded at him.

Jenrya sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're sure…" He closed his eyes and concentrated, then opened them again. "The closest portal to the Dejitarusekai is on top of the old Hypnos building."

Ruki stood up from where she was sitting next to Renamon. "Then what are we doing standing around here for?" she said with a bit of a huff, smacking her fist into her palm. "What's the plan?"

"We go to the Sovereigns first," the dark guardian said, quickly taking charge. "I can concentrate on the portal and make it change its drop off point." He looked at his little sister. "Shuichon will be safe with there in their territory." He returned his gaze to the rest of the Tamers. "You guys will go in groups to take down the rest of the Daevas. Leave Takato's nobody and Kagemon to me." They all nodded. "Get some sleep then. We leave tomorrow morning, first light."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in Kagemon's castle, a cryo stasis tube suddenly shattered, sending glass and fluid everywhere as a brunet boy almost identical to Mordred shakily picked himself up from the floor, ignoring the glass that cut into his skin and caused blood to trickle.

"Jenrya," he said, his voice raw from barely any use and throat sore. His body still suffered the burn marks from five years ago, covering at least sixty percent of his body. He shivered as he stood in the cold room. "Jenrya," he repeated, his silver-crimson eyes blank as he disappeared from the chambers in a flourish of black data.

Jenrya was sitting in his room, unable to sleep due to thoughts plaguing his mind, looking out the window at the full moon as DarkSageGargomon snored softly on the floor nearby, curled up like a large guard dog.

"_Jenrya_…"

He nearly jumped at the voice he heard through his link with Takato, almost certain he'd been imagining things until arms wrapped around him from behind and a body pressed up against his back. "T-Takato?" he whispered, sure as anything he was dreaming, but when a hand slipped up his shirt, he knew it was real. Turning a little in his spot, he nearly cried when he saw Takato's naked form behind him on his hands and knees, eyes flickering to the burn marks covering his body, the cuts caused by the glass of the cryo tube healed over.

"Jen," the brunet managed to whisper, light coming back into his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I missed you…I missed you so much…"

"Takato…" Reaching up, Jenrya grasped both sides of his face. "You're real…aren't you?"

"I…I want to ask if this is a dream," he sobbed, lightly touching Jenrya's scarred face. "Is…is this another of Mordred's horrible nightmares? Where I can see you but I can't touch you? Where he's in control?"

The blue-haired teenager pulled him closer for a fierce, desperate kiss and Takato very nearly melted in his arms. Jenrya tasted like a thousand suns he'd never seen, like the moon and the earth and the sky he'd missed so much. Takato tried desperately to deepen the kiss, but after five years of laying in unmovable stasis he found his body would take time to respond, and so just collapsed into Jenrya's arms, continuous tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried.

Jenrya caught him willingly, holding him close as he allowed the other guardian to cry into his chest.

"It's…" Takato's breath hitched in his throat as he hiccupped. "It's all my fault…Kagemon's a part of me…it's my fault the Dejitarusekai is suffering…" He turned his teary eyes up at Jenrya, sniffling. "Remember…remember our very first mission as dark guardians?"

He nodded. "The one where we protected that village and killed Pajiramon and Vajiramon?"

Takato's entire body shook, his hands clutching Jenrya's shirt. "I…I wandered off after because I felt sick…Mordred…Mordred jumped me, and the next thing I knew I woke up in Kagemon's…"

"Shhh…" Jenrya threaded his fingers through Takato's soggy brown hair. "Rest, please. We'll talk more in the morning."

As he cried himself to sleep, Jenrya silently sat there holding him, thanking whatever God was watching out for them that Takato was back where he belonged – safe by his side and in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BlackGillmon's winged ears perked up and he lifted his head, blinking as he thought he heard someone crying. "Takato…?" he murmured, the dull shade beginning to fade from his golden eyes.

"Hm…?" Mordred looked at the Digimon by his side with cold eyes. He shrugged it off a nothing and continued walking. '_Digimon are such filthy creatures_…'

"You're not Takato." The louder voice made him stop and turn again to look at the saurian monster who was glaring at him.

"Give the dog a biscuit, he figured it out," he sneered, rolling his eyes as he faced BlackGillmon directly. "Of course I'm not, you fool. That moron could never be capable enough to wield darkness such as I do."

BlackGillmon snarled viciously as his eyes became cat-like slits of gold.

"Oh, be quiet and do as I say." Mordred turned with a flourish of his coat. "Otherwise you'll never see him again. He's trapped under lock and key, unable to escape…"

"Liar," the black reptile breathed. "Liar! He's free! He's in the Real World! I can feel him call out to me!"

"**_What_**?!" Mordred turned around again, but all that was left of BlackGillmon was flicks of black data.

– End of chapter nine –


End file.
